Distances
by deline89
Summary: Naruto is the illegitimate child of a wealthy count, when his Father dies, his cousin comes from America to collect his Fortune... What will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok… Had to do this story!!! HAD TO… This is prologueish.. and I want to know your opinions… so that I know what to expect… also, I don't yet know how long this will be but I'll try (for those who follow my other story) not to lengthen out the action and give you something a wee bit quicker… How's that?! *looks around expectantly*…. OK! Here goes…. **

_Her screams of pain could be heard ringing through the walls... Asking the baby to come… Pleading, sobbing… _

_He stood beside the window watching his wife give birth to the bastard, the straining to keep his back had him rigid as a statue… not moving, gripping the window frame so hard he felt splinters slip beneath his nails, puncturing where they entered, drawing pearls of blood, just like her, the pool of blood between her legs getting bigger, her screams crescendoing through the room, piercing the midnight air. _

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, the baby came, with a wet pop, the little boy came out into the world, screaming, red and wrinkled, cold… the nurses at once gathering him in blankets and handing him into the outstretched, shaking arms of his waiting Mother. _

_She pulled him close, burying her crying face into his blankets, the deep, azure eyes, with traces of tears disappearing by the second, stared at her curiously. The boy was quiet, as if asking her permission to make a sound. _

_The man then moved from is place, quick precise steps took him to the foot of the bed, he stared at the woman, his wife… with disregard, sneering. _

"_Take the whore and the bastard out of here, let her stay with him, who's child this is."_

"_But sir…" the doctor turned with shock, "the mother went through days of labour, she is not fit to travel." _

"_I do not care for any of it." He spat, "she is to leave this place at once" _

_The carriage traveled through the muddy paths, the rain and sleet drove the trees to bend double, creaking, screaming…_

_The mother was running a high fever, her dry, cracked lips gasped now and again like a fish that was thrown out of it's pond, the maid sitting with her was beside herself with worry for her mistress. But there was nothing she could do, the lady wouldn't let go of the child. Grasping him harder to her whenever the maid even implied that she rest. _

"_I must… deliver him myself" she wheezed out. A smile forming on her cracking lips. _

_Shortly, the carriage passed the towering gates and sped up as they cleared the massive gardens, hasting toward the manor situated on the hilltop overlooking it all. _

_The Mother almost ran out of the carriage, soaked in sweat, hair askew, she grabbed the door knob and pounded with all the strength left in her, before sliding to her knees with fatigue. _

_The doors opened a warm ray of light sparkling out, and falling on the grotesque scene before it. _

"_Someone… someone call the master, Quick!" was all the butler managed to scream out as he and two servants picked up the lady and carried her inside. _

"_Doctor! We need a doctor!" Someone shouted and a messenger was sent out, speeding through the rain as fast at the horse would go. _

_When Minato ran into the bedroom, wide eyed and panting, he saw the small frame of the woman he so loved surrounded by nurses, they were doing everything in their power to make her comfortable. _

"_Kushina…" he choked out before running to the side of the bed and falling to his knees, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly. He kissed it, many times, tears running down his face. _

"_Love how…? What happened?" he whispered into her hand. _

_She gestured to the bundle in her arms. He looked, noting the golden spikes that covered the small head, "I understand" he whispered. _

_Just then, the doors banged open and the Doctors rushed in, hassling around the nurses, bringing bowls, preparing to let out blood. _

"_She lost so much already!" Minato angrily replied, "You will not heal her that way!"_

"_By the looks of it sir" one of the doctors turned to him, taking him outside the room gently, "she won't make it through the night... she suffered a very harsh pregnancy, and has caught pneumonia… sir, there's nothing we can do now… except pray." _

_An animalistic sound tore itself through Mianto's chest, he ran back into the room, wild eyes on her… only on her… _

"_Give me my child" he whispered hoarsely, holding out his hands. A nurse quickly obeyed. _

_From the inside of her folds, Kushina pulled out two sealed envelopes._

"_One is for you, one for Naruto… Read yours love, but don't give him his unless you're sure he needs it."_

_Mianto nodded vigorously, holding the letters in his fist, looking determined. _

_That night, Kushina passed away… the last thing she remembered was the strong hand of the man she loved, and the Azure of her firstborn's eyes…._

20 years later….

Naruto looked down at his Father's frail form, laying on the bed, his eyes hard, determined not to show regret… not to show any kind of emotion that would start a fountain of bitter anger and sadness… he needed to be strong, for himself... for his dying Father….

"Naruto… there's something you need to know… something I should have told you a long time ago… but didn't…"

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed, he inhaled the smell of fresh laundry, of soap, of tea and of blood, the blood that his father coughed up viciously more and more often now.

"You cannot inherit my property… I have tried every way possible to bend the rules, but you are my illegitimate child, and since that is so, there was nothing I could do…" He looked at his blonde ray of sunshine.

The child that was handed to him so many years ago had grown. The young, tall man that stood before him now was something he was proud of. He had done his best to give Naruto everything he could. And as count, he could quite well. The boy had gotten the best education money could provide, his skill with people and languages had left him as a top student in all fields which he took up. His undying determination to prove himself for his Father had him beaming with pride.

French, English, Indian, Latin, all those languages Naruto wielded with the skilled perfection of a native. His prowess in business and Law was certified, and his training with the Admirals and Gernerals that visited them ensured that the boy had gained a good better amount of muscle than most young men his age…

Sadness marred his features… No matter what Naruto did, no matter how hard he tried, he was still shunned by those youth of his class… For the title of bastard…

This, Naruto seemed to stop minding as soon as he went to school, throwing himself fully into studies and training... and his favorite hobby, hunting.

Yes, they boy was the best huntsman England saw in a long time, his horse and him became one as he rode, maneuvering his gun with deadly precision and accuracy. Never missed a shot, and took on game that many would be afraid to think about…

The pride and joy of his life…

"Father" Naruto looked at him sternly, "I never deluded myself into thinking I was someone who I'm not… Ill have to prove myself by other means than inheritance… I don't mind working to support myself, I was thinking a company in India… for luxury goods, not many people want to make the journey buy I…"

"Let me finish" Minato raised his hand. "You cannot just leave this here, not until everything is settled, wait for the family to come…" his coughing interrupted his words, Naruto rushing to put a handkerchief to his mouth. He noticed blood.

"What family…? We have… family? The Azure gaze looked at him with an intense gaze, Mianto shivered, he had forgotten how Naruto's undivided attention could be very unsettling.

"Yes… my Brother... your Uncle…" he stopped noting how Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"His son will inherit my fortune, I hate the man, and he is a greedy arse, but his Son, your cousin, I can inherit without letting him get at any of it… let them know when I die… you'll find his address in my desk, in an envelope… and this…" he said, handing Naruto a worn out envelope, sealed; "you will only read this when I pass away, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto looked at his Father hard, and threw himself to the side of the bed, "don't leave me here…" he whispered, grabbing Minato's frail body hard, drawing him nearer.. "Don't leave me…"

When he looked up, his Father was gone…

Straightening up, Naruto waited a couple of moments before exiting the room, maids scurried past him to stop the watches and cover the mirrors.

Naruto saw nothing, he made his way to his Father's study, and pulling out the key from the secret compartment by the side, he opened the drawer and took out the small envelope that laid there.

He scribbled a short letter, realizing that his father's brother lived in America; letting the family know that Mianto passed away, that his cousin was to Inherit all and that he would wait until they got here before he departed.

With shaking hands Naruto closed and sealed the envelope with the family crest, a ring he was given on his 17th birthday, he looked sadly at it now, would he be able to keep it? It was a family heirloom, but also a token of his Father's love…

A Big, flat ruby, engraved with a Swirl, he hoped so…

Closing his eyes, he stepped out of the study and gave the letter to the butler to deliver "immediately" he noted as the servant nodded his understanding.

With a sigh, Naruto set about making the preparations for the funeral, realizing that he would be the only family present at his Fathers' grave.

All he could do was wait….

**AN: OK and….? What do you guys think….? Interesting??? It will be! This is strictly life like… no special powers or anything of the like.. but I threw them back some ohhhh 200 years? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok… so here's chappie 2… Again, stuff happens that important in the story, but you guys won't find out yet… why? Because I feel like being mean… :P Enjoy! **

The days rushed by quickly, Naruto walking around in a haze. There in body, answering questions that were asked, but not so much as giving a hint of hope of any independent action.

His servants started whispering, noting how he was more like a zombie than a human. They looked on with sad expressions as their master moved from room to room, in thought, answering only when asked, sometimes, they had to repeat their questions.

He couldn't believe all this was happening; it was like he was brought back to his childhood again. The young children of wealthy nobility, whispering behind his back, giggling at what he said, openly rejecting him, shoving him to the side because of what he was.

_As if I had any say in this!!!_

His question, his anger, all reverberated through the deep woods of his childhood.

How many times he came there, to think, to be alone, and to scream out what he didn't understand in frail hopes that his echo might answer him with something other than a desperate reverberation of his voice… no such luck.

The pain of not having a Mother, while sad, couldn't get to him as much as the death of his Father could. He didn't know his Mother, but his Father talked of her often; he only praised her.

Naruto loved her from his stories. Her gentleness, her lively spirit, what he most loved about her was that she chose freedom over constraint. She stood up to her husband, defied him… loved.

And had paid the price… but he loved tat she did all that, somehow, it made it easier for him to do the same.

And so, Naruto had been a very lively child, lively being an understatement. He was a prankster, hiding his pain and any rejections behind a mask of laughter that was inpenetratable.

Only the forest could penetrate his sadness with its silence… and so he escaped there often.

For all he was worth, he decided that what he needed to do was become the best, at everything. Not to gain approval, but to get himself through this hell of societal hate and by doing so open doors which one day will be used to get himself out of here…

Somewhere where his name would not just translate into _bastard. _

These thought reverberated through his head as he made preparations for the funeral.

On the day of, he was ready to face the crowd of hating assholes who came to pay final respects to his dead Father.

He sat through the mass, staring into space, hoping beyond hope that it was soon to be over.

Another thing that made him a social outcast was his blatant disregard for religion, he could not stand to sit around 2-3 hours on a Sunday being preached about how to run his life.

He went to confession once, as a younger man, asked why he was hated for something he had no control of, the priest could not answer, he had nothing to say… And Naruto had no further questions, he walked out, anger clouding his vision, and when asked why he refused to go, he told his Father that if he was forced to go again, he would run away.

His Father complied, but himself went every week, so now, as a final show of respect, Naruto found himself sitting on a cold, hard bench, and being stared at with what people thought as discreetness.

He didn't listen to a word…

In the cemetery, he watched the coffin being lowered, watched the heavy stone monument of an Angel being placed over the site, and pretended to listen to the words of solace that the priest and the people present had to give him.

He didn't wait… as the stone was closed off, he felt the air constrict in his lungs, he needed to get out of there, the atmosphere was suffocating him.

With a soft "sorry" he excused himself and made short work of the way to the manor. He ran up the stairs, not caring to realize that the servants gave him quizzical stares.

He ran into his room and slammed the door, turned the lock and broke down against it.

All the tears and pain he had been holding in all his life, all the questions and anger spilled forth form him in great shuddering sobs… He sat there, pressed against the door for hours. Tears running down his face, first accompanied by sobs, wrenches, and finally… when he no longer had the strength, in silent rivers, incessantly flowing…

Twilight set in, bringing the day to a close, the cuckoo's flying low, their cries, had him finally snap back to life.

He felt empty, devoid of life and hope. But he knew that for the sake of his sanity he had to move on. Had to keep his head up over the tide that was trrying to wash his entire life away.

Naruto got up and sat at his desk, fingers entwined, resting his chin on both, thinking about what he should do.

As soon as that brat came from America, as soon as everything was officially sealed, he would pack whatever was his, and sail to India, hopefully never to return.

As he made up his mind, a knock softly sounded on his door.

"Come in" was all it took for the woman to appear, looking stern and reproving.

"What are you doing? Sulking here boy?" She growled out, angry.

Naruto looked at her with sad amusement, Tsunade was his tutor, and his mentor, in time, she became a friend, almost a mother figure, although she was staff in the Manor, and should have, by all means showed her pupil respect, she constantly criticized him, reproved him, and was probably the only creature in all this world that came at him when he did something stupid without being afraid for her life.

Fearless despite her age, she looked at him now with sadness in her eyes.

"I miss him too." She whispered, coming closer and putting a hand on the desk, looking into the Azure eyes and smiling. "It will be all right dear"

She came around the table and he hugged her hard, she hugging just as tightly.

They stayed like this for some time, Naruto breathing in her scent, and calming down somewhat. When they broke apart, she grabbed his shoulders and asked in a very businesslike tone; "What do you plan to do love?"

Naruto looked out the window, the sun was now a bloody red line in the horizon, he sighed.

"I don't know… I want to leave this place, forever…"

"I'm coming with you" the woman said, looking at him with her honey eyes, she looked too young for her age, much too young… but Naruto was more grateful to her now than ever.

He didn't need to say it... he just nodded and smiled, she smiled back and made to leave, turning back to him just as she was going to walk out of the room.

"come back to us Naruto… we all need you right now."

He mulled those words over, yes, mourning would have to wait.

He grabbed the jacket that hung across his chair and put it on, checking himself in the mirror on the way out, running his hands over it smoothing out. He felt a bump in his pocket, he rummaged inside, pulling out the letter his Father had handed him.

He had completely forgotten it in light of everything that happened.

He opened it now, breaking the seal, his eyes growing in size as he read each word, his fist turning white with the anger and strain... disbelief.

His fist collided with the mirror before he saw it move.

The enormous crash brought the servants running in to behold a sight unlike any other.

Their master stood, with his fist still connected to the mirror, or what was left of it, the millions of tiny fragments lay at his feet, the hand bleeding, sending a small river of blood running the entire length of the frame, spilling to the floor. But that wasn't what scared them… Naruto was smiling, a wild look in his eyes.

Tsunade pushed her way to the front, eyes wide and scared, "Naruto, sweetie, talk to me" she grabbed his face in both hands, forcing him to look at her, but he didn't, the smile, those now cold eyes looked through her before wrenching himself out of her grasp and walking briskly out of the room and down the stairs.

Someone wanted to run after him, Tsunade stopped them. "Let him go." She whispered…

"he needs to deal with his demons alone."

She looked around, and noticed a small piece of paper on the floor between the glass, she scooped it up and putting it in her pocket, ordered the maids to clean up the mess and order a replacement.

Naruto marched into the stables and ignored to protests of the workers, he began to prepare his horse for a ride, he worked quickly, enjoying the smell of horse and leather, it was soothing, reassuring.

_Why?!_

_How?!_

_When?! _

He ignored the questions reverberating in his head, he shut them out, needed to stay sane.

The smell of his blood unsettled the horses there, all but one, his Stallion, whom he named Kit, a horse which was unique for its reddish tinge, stood there, looking at him curiously, excitement palpable in the dance he performed in his stall.

Horse ready, he ordered it to be taken outside, walking into the weapons room, he chose two well liked muskets and those also, he attached to the saddle.

With a whistle, he had his hunter dogs at his side, ready and eager for the hunt.

He mounted, looked around once, and with a nod to the worried stable boy, he galloped into the night, followed by a swarm of barking dogs.

It had started to rain, he was on the road, the carriage galloping towards the slowly rising village before them.

Sasuke hated traveling, had hated the ship he was on, people bowing and sniveling up to him, the youngest of a noble family, he had status and respect of all who knew him or his Father, his Father being the younger son of a Count…

Sasuke went through his entire history in his head. Up until a month ago he had thought he was from a Family of well to do merchants, his father didn't like to talk about his grandparents, so he assumed it was of no importance.

And then the letter came…

And his Father had to explain, he told him how his older brother inherited everything, title of Count included… how he left England because of it, the hate and anger rising in his voice.

Sasuke was told how his uncle eloped with a duchess, how her pregnancy and death caused a scandal, and that their illegitimate son lived with him until the Count's death.

He noted how it was that son the letter was from, he noted the noble seal…

He didn't have much against all this, not lacking anything his entire life, he was perfectly happy with where he was, but his Father had apparently hated his brother ever since, and thuis was overjoyed that the "bastard" wouldn't be able to keep anything.

He set Sasuke out at once, promising to come as soon as he could.

So here the young man was, in a cold, dark carriage, with rain washing the windows rendering them useless… speeding off and hoping to make it into the blasted manor by nightfall.

The letter from this half-cousin tightly in his hand... he kept glancing at it from time to time. It was short, precise and to the point. The writing elegant but simple, not written in the flourishing style much nobility chose, he wondered what kind of man this Naruto was.

His musings were cut short when he heard an unholy sound of masses of dogs barking, he felt the carriage give a shudder as the horses were spooked and the driver trying to calm them down.

He couldn't see anything, the windows were useless. Sasuke chose to open one, and stuck his head out.

The cold hit him like a wall, the rain washing him down immediately, the sound of howls and barks getting closer, until finally, a shape emerged meters down the road, a single rider, on a horse, speeding in the opposite direction as them, accompanied by a horde of howling dogs, the powerful hooves splattering mud everywhere, the phantom was gone as soon as it appeared, swallowed up by the rain and darkness that approached.

"madness" Sasuke whispered to himself, shaking his head.

_No sound human should be out in this weather. _

He soon forgot the rider however, once the coach was on the move, and fast approaching a huge Manor, illuminated by thousands of lights…

**AN: Ok wanted to make this a little longer, but I looked over and damn, noticed I had pulled quite a chappie there… decided to keep you guys in suspense… :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Its been ages ne? *dodges kunais* allright! I have nothing much to say so Ill let you read! ^_^ **

Naruto ran from all his worries… he Didn't know where the beloved beast he was on took him, but the horse ran fast, the wind and rain were in his eyes and all that unyielding force was being pummeled into his back, he loved it.

Not being able to think coherently was something that wasn't easy for the blonde. He relished the fact that he could close his eyes and let himself blank out.

They had kept a blazing pace for a good while now, the dogs howling at his sides, the wind singing the crazy tune right along with them.

He could barely see his hand in front of his eyes, and his body began to shiver involuntarily, he enjoyed this weather, but his body was a traitor to him at times, this was one of those.

The shivers that ran through him every couple of minutes he finally realized were not from the cold. The stress and fear as well as the responsibility that now rested on him had finally had its course.

He stopped his horse, they were in the heart of the forest, he looked around, his senses rarely failed him on the hunt. He had a feeling that there was something in that clearing with him, not seen not heard… Naruto closed his eyes, breathed in, listened unmoving, becoming one with nature.

He realized that his horse stopped moving also, he looked to the side, the animals' eyes were wide, it was staring at its master in fear, as if waiting for instructions.

Naruto patted the velvet nose, whispering soothing words over the rain howling. He also realized that the dogs stopped barking, they were now huddled close together, whimpering and trying to hide under the enormous bulk of the horse.

The rain stopped falling, it was so sudden that Naruto looked around, unbelieving the place was covered in a blanket of thick fog, but the switch from the loud howls and the eerily quiet within seconds left him on edge.

He walked forward, eyes closed, trying to feel out the intruder, all senses quivering in anticipation. There was something… A low growl could be heard from behind him, he turned, eyes wide snarling nothing….

Again the growl and again it was behind him, again he turned, pulling out his musket, and firing a shot into the air. He realized that the animal was circling him and he hoped that the sound of his firearm going off would scare it for long enough that it would flee, then he could give chase.

Sure enough a second after the shot was fired Naruto heard the heavy mass bounding away.

He whistled and his horse was on him in seconds, Naruto jumping onto the back with ease, dogs once again riled up and barking wildly.

He gave chase. They were right on the animals back, although Naruto had not seen it, he saw the huge massive body right ahead of them through the fog as it fled. The blonde smirked, he had never once lost a chase, and he never failed to bring down what he sighted himself for.

He raised his guns and fired a sure shot, a howl tore apart the air and the animal vanished.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, _what the hell just happened?_ He looked around, noticing that his Dogs were just as confused as he was, they were snarling angrily and snapping at each other.

He slowed down as he reached the edge of the forest, on guard, still looking around warily for any sign of movement.

There were light moving toward him; voices that reverberated around the now silent expanse of trees and shrubs.

Naruto carefully made his way towards the light soon to be revealed as a group of men with torches, and various weapons that were obviously either handmade or found around their homes.

One man was holding a pic axe, the other, what seemed a big knife tied to a pole.

Their leader, a tall, well built man in his 40's walked up to Naruto and using his torch as a light raised it to see the young mans face.

"I'd be careful if I were you sir" he spoke clear and loud, "there is something in those trees that you would rather not meet at this time a night"

Noruto cocked his head to the side, he scanned the small crowd gathered, they all seamed weary andd tired, their somber faces gave away the anguish and fear that they were obviously going through. His eyes once more found the leader as he addressed him.

"What is troubling you?" he asked

"A Monster!" one of the men screamed from his ranks.

"It's huge!" Another wailed as he tried to show the size with his hands.

"Sir, where are you from?" Their leader questioned

Naruto thought about what they said. "I own these lands" he responded, a pang of sadness cursed through him, the answer was so natural, he had lived here for so long… He didn't fix himself in saying that he would soon be gone, that they'd soon have someone else watching over them.

"Help us my Lord!" They pleaded, ewyes wide and hopeful.

"this monster is killing away our livestock, hunger is setting in and last week a child disappeared." The man with the pick axe broke down crying, Naruto assumed he was the child's Father.

"have you not all heard the shot just fired? He asked raising his eyebrow in question;

They all nodded solemnly.

"that was me chasing it, it vanished before my eyes, but I managed to get a shot in, so its weakened" he stopped while they expressed their thanks. Naruto shook his head "Its not dead just weakened. That should give you a small break form it while it attempts to heal in the meantime Ill come up with a search team and personally scour the area."

He stopped again amid the shouts of happiness that broke out.

"I want you to gather whatever information you can get on it, ask around, write everything down and bring me the work as soon as you can."

They promised to get on it as soon as they returned frok their mission. Naruto, satisfied to be able to calm them down, turned and began his journey back home.

He stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest, he had gone quite far in the rain, farther than he expected to be sure.

But now, now he had something to do, an occupation that could provide a distraction from his miserable future, he took it and vowed that he would get rid of this last problem before he left.

At breakneck speed he raced home, grinning.

Sasuke walked through the tall archway of the mansion, the servants all lined up to greet him. He felt uncomfortable with these eyes on him, measuring him, testing and he was sure he was being compared to their current master.

His eyes locked with honey brown, the lady looked at him with contempt, he held her gaze as something thick rose in his throat, all the other servants kept their glances as secret as possible, but this one showed him her true feelings; no doubt what they were all thinking. It was visible in her glare, she along with the rest of them balmed him for unsettling their order and possibly pushing himself in place of the one they felt connected to.

He didn't blame them.

Tsunade stepped out, "this way sir" she snapped curtly as she led him through the hall to the guest room.

He stepped in looking around, the rooms were tastefully decorated, deep browns and golds permeated the atmosphere, a candle burning in the corner, the fireplace merrily going.

"make yourself comfortable and someone will be along shortly to look to your needs, is there anything specific you wish to have?"

"I would like a glass of port if possible and a change of clothes. That would be all"

Tsunade nodded as she closed the door behind her. She couldn't figure this man out, he was aloof, seemed cold and he carried himself with a pose that easily showed a dominant nature.

As soon as she was gone, Sasuke relaxed, his hands were shaking, no doubt no one realized, he was drilled in not showing emotion when not needed. Sasuke deemed a need for the show as extremely rare.

He now walked over to the candle and took a tentative sniff, it smelled like cinnamon. Sasuke was entranced, he had never seen such a thing, candles that actually smelled!

He walked over to the big arm chair that faced the fire and sat heavily, just staring into the burning embers. A servant had slipped in quietly and placed a silver tray with the Port beside him on the table.

He now took small sips of the excellent wine, and let his imagination roam freely in hopes that it would scatter the unease he felt for some time now. His thoughts wondered to the fathom rider passing them by on their way here. He caught a glimpse of blonde, that was all… he wished he was as free as that… to be able to run freely in such weather and not be worried about his duties or family… he wished he had that.

Sasuke was snapped out of his musings when he heard the sounds of barking, wild yelps and howls reverberated around the courtyard and a sound of hooves. Servants running around calling you to each other.

He walked out briskly and made his way down the hall to where the door was being rammed open. Tsunade running past him to see what the commotion was all about.

What he witnessed stopped him in his tracks. A huge burly blonde ran in and made his way straight towards the screeching Tsunade. He picked her up and twirled her around laughing, "Granny I found something to do! I have my one last mission before I leave before…"

His words were cut short when he noticed the raven standing before him with a look of contempt on his face. He knew right way who he was, he had seen the carriage, he had noticed the dark haired man looking out at him. He hadn't thought about it until now… He should have known. He was so sick of that look…

Putting down Tsunade, he took a step towards the cool and composed youth.

It took all Sasuke had in him not to turn and run away. The blonde wasn't much taller than him, but he had an air about him, an air of a predator. And those eyes… that electric blue that pierced him to his core, staring him down and stripping him of any false pretenses and leaving him feeling almost naked, bare….

He cocked his head, "cousin"

The blonde smirked, not a friendly smile, but a look of anger that he was trying to hide.

He bowed low before Sasuke and raise his head, eyes partly hidden by the mass of wet, dripping blonde locks, "cousin" he retorted, mocking him.

The blonde was closer now, invading Sasuke's private sphere on purpose.

His senses were trapped in a pool of muck and leather, smoke and fresh earth, rain… all these smells coming off of one person, it had Sasuke reeling in shock as much as in sensory overload. His hair was wet, dripping down his face, small rivulets running down his cheeks and down his neck, he was panting slightly, the ride had added to his adrenaline rush.

"Follow me" the blonde said curtly, not asking for permission but ordering him to do so before turning away and walking down the hall, not waiting for Sasuke; he followed eyes wider than usual.

"Granny, would you bring us some food? I'm starving…" He was obeyed at once, the staff scurrying to obey his every command. But tehn again, so was Sasuke.

Naruto entered into a room that was on the very end of the hallway, holding the door open for the raven, who entered slowly, feeling out his surroundings.

The door closed and he was eye to eye with electric blue…

**AN: Yosh! I know I know.. Im so so so sorry I didn't update in forever! I was busy, had issues and finally when time came, I had no ideas translation: writers block.**

**But I promise to pick up my slack if you all comment? *blinks innocently* **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hello again! Im going to say this before we start…. This is unbetae'd now… what does that mean? That, my dear readers, means that there WILL be spelling mistakes here and there…. Why? Because Im only human and I accidentally mess up… and yes *gasp* I do sometimes misspell… although in my defense, I do try not to and check before I update… however, sometimes stuff slips… gomen kudasai! **

The door was closed, Sasuke frantically realized that he was trapped…sort of… rather, he felt like he was trapped in a cage with a wild animal. Although the animal paid him no heed for now.

In fact, Naruto was trying his best to avoid looking at the raven haired man. Never had he seen a creature so different. Sasuke was pale, with dark black hair that was streaked with a tinge of blue where the light hit. It was also spiky, something that was not in fashion, but then, neither was his mass of blonde untamable locks…he decided he wouldn't judge him just yet…

He walked up to his desk and ran his fingers over the old wood, feeling the smooth texture of the polished surface glide beneath his fingers, he watched his hand make progress across the wood, keeping his head down to avoid the other presence here with him.

The silence was getting heavy, it was uncomfortable for both of them, Sasuke decided to stand there and do what he did best, glare. He wondered, as he watched Naruto walk the length of the desk, trailing his hand on it in an almost sentimental fashion. He wondered if he was really as surprised by Naruto's actions. It was hard for him to imagine what it would feel like if he was one day forced to leave what was always his and give it to a total stranger. He shuddered at the thought.

It was obvious that the silence had to be broken, Naruto decided that since Sasuke was still considered a guest here, he should be more accommodating. Turning around and taking a deep breath, he managed to plaster on a fake smile and said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm glad that you arrived safely cousin, I hope the place is to your liking?"

Sasuke was startled by the sudden change in tactics, one moment Naruto was scowling and silent, a second later he was smiling so brightly that the room lit up.

The lie was evident. And Sasuke realized that Naruto was quite skilled with putting up the façade. In fact, he was certain that not many people got to see the real side of his cousin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You can cut the bullshit _dear _cousin" he mocked. "You as well as I know that I'm not a cherished guest here, and you'd like me gone from whence I came…"

He noted the glint that ran through Naruto's eye as he said those words, the smile still firmly in place.

Sasuke smirked, realizing that he'd seen through the mask the blonde put up.

Naruto took the smirk for something else entirely. When that amused smile graced Sasuke's features it boiled his blood, he knew perfectly well that he was being polite on purpose, but was that reason to mock him?

"And you dear cousin, are too cocky for your own good." As he said those words, he came closer and closer to Sasuke, finally leveling off face-to-face.

"You don't know me at all" he hissed, "so what gives you the right or ability to see through me?.. Nothing!" he spat the last word as he turned away, his feet carrying him to the liquor cabinet.

Naruto grabbed the port, and absentmindedly chose 2 crystal cups, setting them both down on the desk, he looked at Sasuke pointedly, offering him the drink.

Sasuke took it, hesitant now that he had been subjected to Naruto's anger. He leaned on the side of the desk, closing his eyes and slowly taking a sip of the dark liquid

He purred in pleasure as the warmth the drink generated caressed his throat, gently leaving his senses mulled with sweetness. Unbeknownst to himself, his lips lifted into the smallest of smiles.

Naruto watched in amusement as Sasuke sipped and closed his eyes, the purr that came forth was a bit of a surprise, Naruto's eyes widening in surprise at such an animalistic behavior from such a cool and levelheaded man. And he did deem him rather cold, no one stood there looking straight at him when he was pissed. Except of course Tsunade; he smiled sadly, he was going to miss her.

They moved their drinks to the table in front of the fire, each sitting in an armchair and not saying a word. They stared into the fire, now wanting to break the peaceful situation that came over. Of course, the alcohol helped mull nerves, and they both poured themselves generous amounts and each in their respective world, tried to drown out all the problems.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, he was getting sleepy, and the fire was a pleasant, soothing wave. His eyes snapped open when he felt his hand touched gently. He looked to the side, and his eyes became wide as saucers. There beside him, was a kneeling Naruto, one huge hand was placed on the armrest, the other was now holding up Sasuke's hand for inspection. Turning it over, marking it with his eyes.

"What do you know about me anyways?" Naruto whispered, more to himself than to Sasuke. "What do you care for what I am, what I want?" Electric blue rendered him unable to move, eyes locked, trembling inwardly Sasuke would be damned before he looked away first.

What Naruto did next, sent a jolt of electricity up his entire being.

The blonde took his hand in both of his and took one finger into his mouth, licking gently.

Sasuke was astounded; he knew Naruto was intoxicated but this? No, this was something that should not be happening, they were men… Oh but the feeling of that tongue on his pads, teeth gently scraping the soft flesh, that tongue swirling around it, pulling it in further, and yet forbidding to move. Sasuke was a statue, frozen by time as Naruto moved to another finger, lavishing it with the same precision. Eyes still locked on each other. Sasuke still willing himself with everything he had not to move.

A string of saliva stretched from his finger to Naruto's swollen lips, and Sasuke instinctively brushed it across the rosy pillows, noting how they glistened, he moved forward, entranced with the way light played with the small lines etched on them, the miniscule markings that were only Naruto's.

He stopped himself mere inches from those lips, freezing solid as realization hit him hard. Was he really just about to…? Did he just do that…?

Cold blue sparkled up at him, and Sasuke realized with a pang that he was being played with. He had foolishly assumed that Naruto was so intoxicated that he couldn't possibly be in control. He was proven wrong as those lips stretched upwards into a toothy smirk.

Naruto raised himself to his full height, a look of triumph tingling him into chuckling. "Looks like you don't know me so well after all… Sasuke."

The name played across his lips, from what he deduced about his experiment on Sasuke, he no longer felt the pleasantries were needed.

Thus satisfied, he stalked over to his desk and sat down behind it, splicing his fingers and resting his chin on them, he watched the stoic figure still sitting in the armchair, Sasuke had not moved, and the only part of him visible from the side were his bangs, those covering his eyes.

Sasuke sat frozen, floored by what he just experienced, bile rose in him as he noted that he himself wasn't too drunk either, and that what he had done was as shameful as it was…electrifying. He wouldn't lie to himself, had he waited a couple of seconds more, he would have kissed the blonde. And that realization hurt the most, that he was toyed with. Yet, he understood somehow…

Naruto had nothing left, all he could do was taunt Sasuke and soon, that too would be over, Naruto would be forced to leave, and Sasuke would go back to the way his life was before, stoic, ordered and cool.

He rose, not looking at the Blonde, and walked to the door, reaching for the handle, he turned his head to the side, out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto intently watching him, eyes half hidden by his bangs, but glinting from beneath like jewels, alert.

He turned towards the door and opened it, stepping out and closing it softly behind himself. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he leaned against the wall for support. He needed to ask where he was to be lodged, he really wanted to sleep and hope that when he woke up, all this would have turned out to be a nightmare with the golden haired demon gone.

As he walked down the hall, he stopped a young girl, who looked deadly frightened of him; Asking where his room was.

She led him quickly, like a frightened squirrel, and after wishing him a good night, she took a bow and left as quickly as she could.

Alone, Sasuke stripped of his clothes, laying them out for the maids to pick up in the morning, and after a quick wash, he buried himself in the feather puffed covers, noting the storm still raging outside, he fell asleep to visions of electrifying eyes…

**AN: and and and….? Please review my dears…. It really helps me understand what you expect and what I should note as important! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yosh! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Im humbled *^* ehrm also… I just wrote up a new story… also NaruSasu its been bugging me for a while now so if you so wish, peek in to see if it's any good :) Otherwise ENJOY! **

_He moaned quietly as the large, tanned hands moved surely up his torso, massaging each rib with the power he never possessed. Those eyes, taunting, boggling, mesmerizing, toxic eyes that made you forget who you were…. Who you wanted to be. Those eyes… they created you to become what their master wished for, and you did gladly. _

_Sasuke was staring at them now, as their owner made his slow, torturous way down his body, grazing his teeth as he went, eyes deadlocked to his own, asking, commanding, begging. There was nothing the raven could do besides gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly with his hands. Letting his head snap back into the pillows he bit his lip to keep the lustful moan that was about to escape from doing so. He could feel the hot breath of Naruto on his arousal, the breathing as heavy as a hand, massaging the heated, perspiring skin that could stretch no more. _

"_Ngggghhhh…" the sound ripped itself from him as a strong tongue lapped at his tip, moving back and forth slowly, adding much needed pressure into the act. _

_Sasuke looked down, bringing himself up on his elbows, he grabbed the golden strands, he wanted to pull the blonde up to him and touch that mouth to his, now all pink and swollen, grinning. Naruto grinned a wolfish smile and became the smoke that filtered through his fingers. _

Sasuke gasped as he woke up, falling softly back to his pillows. He was panting, his skin was covered by a thin sheen of sweat, he hissed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was shaking.

He threw off the covers, the evidence was there. It had only been a dream. He sighed and looked down, he was still half-hard. "Fuck it all to hell" he cursed under his breath as he took to pacing back and forth between the fireplace, now gone out, and the window.

That the fuck was wrong with him? He mused to himself seething quietly. He had never _ever _experienced anything like that before. That mind blowing experience was provided by his own brain, his imagination. And that meant that somewhere deep down inside he wanted the blond demon that had so obviously marked him.

"kssssssssssssssss" he couldn't stand just being stuck in one room. Mad as hell he donned on his pants and a white dress shirt before heading out. He decided to explore.

The halls were wide, empty of all life and quite cold. He shivered as he closed the door behind him. The candle he decided to take with him providing a small sphere of light around him, not helping with the darkness that engulfed him.

He walked all the way down the hall, his bare feet making no noise as he passed the number of rooms behind which no sound came. He came to the top of the grand staircase and looked up in awe. The ceiling was high, but instead of stone, it was covered in glass, allowing the sky to be seen, moonlight filtering in easily, washing everything it touched with a blue, ghostly shine. Sasuke just stood there mesmerized. He blew the candle out, the light here rendered it unnecessary.

The storm had long passed, and the deep abyss was as clear as ever, studded with thousands of stars, more than he ever saw before. He stretched his neck, looking up, and descended further down the stairs, settling right in the very center, half laying down to be better able to see.

He was going to like it here, although he felt strong guilt, he knew that he was in love with this place. Closing his eyes he smiled.

Not a second later, his ears picked up the sound of slow footsteps. He opened his eyes, not wanting to move; whoever was coming could go to hell. He was enjoying this too much. He looked down the staircase, prepared to ignore.

What came into view first were long legs, followed by a golden, bare torso, followed by a mop of messy golden hair, followed by wide electric blue eyes.

Shit.

Naruto had gotten up to grab himself something from the stores, he was starving and Tsunade had apparently forgotten to fetch him something to eat from the shock of having Sasuke there. He understood that and didn't bother bugging anyone. He was a big boy, he knew the place, easily finding his way downstairs, half asleep, and grabbing himself some bread and cheese as well as a bottle of nicely aged wine. He sat there in the abandoned kitchen, by the light of a candle and eaten his meal. Thoughts automatically drifting to the raven who was sleeping upstairs.

He cursed himself, he had wanted to kiss him, somehow needing to know the texture of those lips. He wanted to ensure himself that they did not feel as godly as they looked. Stopping himself in the nick of time, he had managed to make Sasuke look like a fool. A fact that wasn't all too unpleasant to him. He still resented the fact that he had to leave, and although he knew it wasn't the ravens fault, he needed to take out his anger on someone. That anger that was boiling within him, the unfairness.

Sighing deeply, he stood, blowing out the candle and grabbing an apple for later, he made his way back up.

What met his eyes as he looked up stopped him in his tracks.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Those felt like hours, but Naruto finally managed to break the glance.

He turned his head to the side and made his way up the staircase stopping just beside Sasuke, who had gone back to star gazing.

He sat beside him and looked up also, they stayed like that for a while, sharing a comfortable silence until Naruto decided to look straight at Sasuke.

The latter looked back, stunned again by the intensity of the gaze he received, mind already snapping back to the dream.

Naruto decided to fuck control, he brought his hand to Sasuke's face and turned it, looking at the lips that now parted softly. He brought his head closer, testing the waters and when Sasuke didn't move back, he eased the distance still, now being so close that their breath mingled, danced.

He felt Sasuke shudder, and he looked up in time to catch a fleeting trace of fear. He couldn't do anything…wouldn't.

Moving his head to the side, he nudged at Sasuke's jaw with his nose, inhaling the heady scent once, and entwining his hand in the raven hair, he pulled lightly, and then got up briskly.

Sasuke remained in the position he was placed in, head tilted, eyes closed, trembling slightly, afraid to move, not wanting to as well… he wanted more of…this.

He felt the huge body move away, but didn't want to see him go. He opted to not move and wait for Naruto to disappear.

He felt a small weight drop onto his lap. An apple, red a sblood, lay on his lap, glistening in the dark.

Sasuke looked back, no one. Silence as if no one had ever been here, and yet, the dark fruit in his hand proved otherwise.

He took a bite.

**AN: Alllright Ladies and Gents you know the drill…. Review please… let me know what you think… all constructive criticism highly welcome lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok… so I decided to add some spice (and a dash of angst) let me know if it worked… lol I wanted this to be dark, emotionless… I'm kinda feeling like that right now so yeah… _ anyways... please enjoy! **

Naruto fled to his room, all composure forgotten. He had only managed to survive departing from the raven with some measure of dignity. He hissed now as he slid down the door. His nether regions were blazing with lust. He could feel each pulse; every small movement bringing him pain and aching.

Well damn, this was something that never happened to him. He was usually a professional at checking and reining his emotions. Be they good or bad, he usually had shit under control.

Apparently this was not so when a pair of hypnotic onyx gems were involved. He suspected witchcraft. He found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind some of that magic taking hold.

Too bad he would be burned for it. Just the thought of fire brought him back to his own problem, the feel of which just might have been more painful then the stake itself.

He growled in relief as he freed himself, his hiss mixed with a yelp of pleasure as his cool hand ran the length of his underside. The skin was heated, overly so. And the pressure he applied to the throbbing vein with his thumb felt like heaven. He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take hold.

Those eyes haunted him, mocking. And his heat was met with a sweet tongue; it delved strongly over the tip, encircling it. The suction provided drove Naruto to arch his back impossibly. His head hit the door. He didn't feel it, all his senses were pinpointed to his pulsing dick.

"Fuuuuuck…." He whispered, a little too loudly. His hand frantic as he pumped himself faster… those eyes.

He came as he had never done before, for a couple of seconds he was deaf and blind, silent sparks overwhelming him.

When he came to he was on his back, his hips still pistoning forward.

It took him a few moments to be able to move his arms. When he did he slowly rose. Cursing himself for knowing he made too much noise. He decided to go out.

The streets smelled of vomit. A smell he was by now used to. People would empty all their trash here. He supposed that was about right, after all, only trash walked these alleys.

The hooded figure sidestepped a pile of rotting food, mindful of the liquids that leaked from underneath doors. The smell was enough to foul the night air for quite a distance. Drunken shouts reached him before a pair of crawling drunks could be seen.

They yelled profanities at him, he avoided looking up. Intent on walking past the stench that came from them.

He hurried on. Not wasting a moment to look around.

A mewl reached his ears, and heavy panting. He turned slightly and paused.

A figure was pressed against the filthy wall, held up by the tall, balding man ramming inside her. Naruto could clearly see the folds of fat that jiggled with every move. Her legs were wrapped around him, sweat pouring off him running down to meet at the center; mixing with the precum that squelched out of her.

He looked on with disgust. She was moaning wantonly as he pounded into her with enough force to draw blood. His eyes flicked to it as it dribbled to the ground.

She looked at him then, eyes hooded with pretended lust. He remained motionless as she shuddered at a particularly violent thrust, biting her lip to keep from screaming. He saw her then, as she really was, an empty shell that only tried to survive because it saw no other way. He saw the pain, the psychological emptiness.

And just like that it was gone, the second he managed to see _her_ the mask was back on. She licked her lips at him as her sultry gaze drilled him into flinching. The man was done. With a few extra grunts he pulled her off him and threw some change in her direction.

Naruto moved away, picking up his pace once more.

He didn't need to go far. The street cleared somewhat, the smell of rot lingering but not as nauseating. The lights from the windows he passed bounced off his cloak. He couldn't be seen.

He found his destination, pushing open the red door he slipped quietly inside. An attendant was on him immediately.

"What would you like tonight sir?" He pulled out the booklet and Naruto made his choice.

He was shown into a small room. The walls deep red, adorned with golden embellishments. They sparkled in the candlelight. It was meant to represent grandeur but in reality it added to the fake cheapness of the place. No matter, that wasn't the problem.

He made himself comfortable on the bed and waited. The door creaked and it was the same attendant who entered with a young raven man.

"Just as you requested sir." The old man pointed to the blindfold that covered the eyes.

A swipe of hand sent him scurrying off and left them alone.

Naruto got up and walked around him, inspecting. The young man was pale, muscular and stood before him with no signs of fear. The raven hair was longish but spiky, just like his…

He pushed him toward the bed, himself settling comfortably against the high pillows.

The man came to him, running his tongue over the erection that pressed against his pants. Naruto growled and grabbed the hair, forcing the face to grind into him.

Nimble fingers made short work of his pants and he was exposed, already pulsing and leaking onto the waiting mouth that took him in.

Naruto let him, noting the way the shadows played against the fair skin and dark hair. This wasn't Sasuke, he couldn't compare. But for now this would have to do.

He tugged on the hair, the man letting his cock go with a slight pop. He brought the face close, and licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers through the pale body.

"Ride me."

**AN: Hah! How do you like**_** them**_** apples? :D I decided this needed more smut. So here it came ;) *snorts* anyways… please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Aight! I want to make this chappie longer.. was listening to "Wonderwall" by Oasis…. And thinking of my dragon… -.- oh well… enjoy anyways… I find that I have a song playing in the background it helps along with the mood of the chapter… so feel free to give me any good songs you guys have.. I like sitting down to good tunes ;) **

The birds were the first th8ng he heard in the morning, he usually woke up early. He liked to look out of the windows and trace the pink streaks giving way to the stronger lights slowly. There was always something about the early morning that held him in a spell.

The lake that was visible from his room held thousands of geese and ducks who raised themselves in a dark, loud cloud as the bells from the church began their first solo of the day.

He turned from the window with a sigh, the sound of bells never brought him comfort, it brought him memories of death, loss and initially, stupidity… he never liked that.

He walked to his dresser and peered into the wash bowl. He smiled at the clean water waiting for him. The people here knew him so well, they knew that he was up early; the water had been warm, but was now just lukewarm. Oh well, he didn't mind, and the cool would wake him up.

The soap was scented, he held up the slick instrument to his nostrils for inspection. He loved that smell. The towel was soft against his heated skin, the water blessedly cool.

Only after scrubbing his face in the cool liquid did he dare to look into the mirror opposite him. His eyes were distant somehow, and sad he thought… the blue that made them seem merry at even the most stressful times didn't work today. He'd have to Amp his performance until he was out of the house and far. Naruto hastily threw on a white shirt and dark pants, nothing to do today than to investigate that animal.

He made his way quietly down to the kitchens, not wanting to disturb anyone from their sleep, and knowing that the cook would be up, the only soul that kept him a bit of company in his early mornings.

"Good morning sir!" The huge woman could be mistaken for a man when looking at her from the back. She was intimidating to look at, and could scare many men into submission. Naruto was sure he was the only one that knew she was a lamb, using her scary looks only when she needed to.

He nodded a slow "morning" to her and sat at the kitchen table wearily. He had thought that the cool water would wake him up a bit. How very wrong he was! Like always, it was a large, steaming cup of coffee that did the trick.

Cook plunked it right in front of him, giggling at his morning prayers directed "to this generous elixir of life and the blessed woman who had provided me with it."

He sipped it tenderly at first, mindful of the hot substance and its blistering ability. No one made morning coffee like she did, most Lords and Ladies preferred to take theirs in the dining room at breakfast. He had never liked that; it was too watery, refined to the delicate taste buds of the parlor.

He had come down one morning early about three years ago, not being able to sleep. The fresh aroma of bread and pastries lured him in like a fish. The cook was nervous at first but he had proven his worth. Learning quickly the ways of the morning kitchen and had even helped out a bit. Cook teaching him simple recipes and chuckling to herself that "the young master should not be in here." That was her greeting for a couple of months until he told her that yes, he would, and that she needed to get used to him. In turn, he was rewarded with fresh croissants or muffins. Whatever was out of the oven. And then one day she had given him the cup. He considered that a turning point in his life.

He had asked her what it was, and she quickly apologized for stepping out of line.

He had danced her around the kitchen laughing at her squeaks and promised to come down more often if he would ever get any of that again. She swore under oath that he would be provided.

The coffee was strong, black in colour, and it wasn't runny, it was almost viscous in its consistency. And the smell of it filled the kitchen like the smell of the most fragrant roses. She told him it came from India…

So here he sat, watching starry-eyed as she offered him sugar and fresh cream.

This was his altar, he decided, as he stirred in the sugar and added a generous dollop of cream he felt that he was truly at home. The realization saddened him. This wasn't his home for long. And he knew it…everyone knew it.

He sighed in resignation as Cook sat across him and pushed a plate of steaming croissants in his direction. He looked at her, she was looking at him, eyes sad but determined.

"It will be all right sir…" she trailed off, never one for talking. She took his hands in hers, he noticed that hers were smaller. He was grateful, he knew what she was trying to say so he nodded and tried to smile.

She sighed as she again bustled around the kitchen. "What has the world come to?"

He wished he could answer. Closing his eyes, he attempted to get his thought to something other than his brooding rejection. He knew the truth, Sasuke needed to be shown what to do and left alone. No matter what he felt for the raven, and the feelings were there certainly, he needed to move on soon.

All that warned him of the impending tidal wave of people was the loud cries that reached him from the yard.

He knew he should do something about it, but he knew they'd find him and true, soon enough about five gruff men were trying to shove themselves simultaneously into the kitchen. The only thing that kept tem back was the threatening figure of the cook, screeching at them to wait outside until "the master was done his business."

He placed the cup he had been about to drink from with a sad sigh, grabbing a piece of unfinished pastry and heading into the hall of the house to see what was the matter.

Outside the kitchen he was met with the butler who was attempting to apologize to him and at the same time hustle the men out, hissing at them for breaking in.

But one butler was no match for the five of them, all trying to speak at once. The view was so funny that he laughed despite himself. As he tried to calm the butler down and ushered him into the safety of the kitchen and asked cook to give him "something strong."

The men too, calmed a bit, staring at him and waiting to speak, a bit embarrassed for their behaviour.

Naruto was about to speak when a figure on the stairs caught his eye. He was surprised himself that he hadn't spotted Sasuke earlier. How long had the man been standing there? Not long he hoped, noting that it was probably the noises these five were making that brought him down.

It was awkward to do anything now, after all, Sasuke was the owner of the land and he was the one they should consult, even though they didn't yet know that.

"Please gentlemen, I will talk with one speaker, the rest of you, please wait outside… you have already almost given the butler a heart attack."

A young man, ruddy in nature with a mop of unruly red hair stepped out, clutching his hat in one hand and a roll of paper in another. He now handed Naruto the scroll, "this is the report that we have been asked to give you sir, form the village head."

"And what has happened to cause you such distress."

"More killings sir…"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at that. A serious matter indeed. But nothing that couldn't be discussed over his waiting coffee.

"Please go inside sir, the cook will treat you to some food and drink; I will return shortly."

He waited until the man thanked him and walked over to the stairs, Sasuke still there, not having been detected. The raven smiled at him, and Naruto's stomach was suddenly filled with geese thrown into flight.

"Morning." The raven smiled a little. He had been there for quite some time, having dashed downstairs upon hearing raised voices, afraid that something bad was going to happen to Naruto.

He was ashamed that that was the first reaction he had…the first thought. But there it was, no one knew but him anyway.

Naruto inclined his head in return. "Something you need? They should be serving breakfast soon."

Sasuke considered this, he was in fact, quite hungry. "Will you join me?"

"I've already eaten and besides, it looks like Ill be busy soon." He turned away and walked down the steps he had come up.

Sasuke was a bit startled by the sudden rejection. He knew of course, that Naruto's predictament was uneasy and that the man himself was impulsive. But to be rejected so easily… "Do you hate me?"

Naruto looked at him, a bit taken aback by such a direct question.

"Don't you have some sort of special way to ask these things?" he asked gruffly, "like, about 20 sentences that you throw at me politely to make one point?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Who's 'we' and what are you driving at?" Anger swelled in him. He jumped the stairs swiftly, eyes flashing, and walked right up to Naruto. The blonde for his part, was amused by this sudden show of spirit. Backing away a bit, trying to pretend he was intimidated.

"Riling you up your lordship." He mocked sweetly bowing low in mock respect.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke was boiling with rage. Last night he was left by him on the stairs, after what he had made him feel… now he was mocking him, trying to start a fight… "I know…" his voice died…"I'm sorry…" he whispered, and walked away from Naruto.

Naruto felt a pang of regret at treating Sasuke like he had. True, he still though of him as a stuck up brat, but what he did was uncalled for. It was just that he was either going to swipe him off into another kiss, And Gods did those lips ak for it, or e was going to take out his frustration in some other way… he chose the other… not smart, but he wasn't good at thinking things through after all.

Sasuke was in the dining room already when he caught up to him, panting slightly.

"Listen… about what I said before…I… I don't hate you…I can't"

Sasuke turned his head to the side, still not trusting himself to face this infuriating man head on. "Why not? I've taken everything you cherish from you… it should be easy enough…"

"I can't." Naruto repeated, unsure of his insistence. I would be easy to hate him… to heap all his problems on Sasuke… But he couldn't do it…

"Why not?" the question came again, harder this time.

"Don't ask me that." Naruto found himself murmuring and already backing out of the chamber, letting in the staff that came in with platters of food.

They held gazes, Sasuke in the splendor of the dining room, Naruto just outside it, an open door separating them. Sasuke looked so lonely in there, there were 4 people around him arranging such finery…and he looked so alone and sad, like a kicked puppy.

Naruto shook his head, breaking the eye contact and retreated, he had work to do.

The door closed behind him.

**AN: oki.. as usual… let me know what you think… honestly… and I do hope you all enjoyed good chaps! Lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yosh! The song that inspired…. Dynamite by Taio Cruise… why? I do not know :P enjoy!**

Naruto finished his coffee and food in the company of the young read head, who's name he learned, was Tom. The butler and cook stood to the side, listening and whispering to themselves. Tom was served as well, the plate of croissants was gone soon enough, with him thanking cook over and over again.

The lively chattering boy had Naruto smiling more than he usually did. Despite the dire situation, he saw the young man was trying to make him smile. It was endearing. He decided his laziness was enough, they needed to get a move on.

Cook thrust a bag of food at him, insisting that it was going to come in handy when on the road. Naruto decided it was best not to argue. He took with a soft "thank you" and a peck on the ruddy cheek. She blushed and puckered them out of the kitchen through the back door. It led straight to the yard, which Naruto thought was much more convenient anyways.

As they made their way to the center of the yard, the group of remaining men walked up to him and Tom. He sized each one up, they were all tall and strongly built. He suspected that they were especially chosen to help him. He had read the report, realizing that he needed to go into town to relay the message to the police.

They came on foot. He asked them all whether they had any skills in combat and learned that each of them had some basic knowledge of swordsmanship but only Tom and another older man had experience with guns.

Naruto thought about the position he was in. He knew that he could catch that thing alone, he actually preferred it that way. If he went alone, no one would get hurt. And he was sure these men were eager but untrained ion combat at all. They were simply the best the village could give him. Endearing, but not enough.

He decided to try his luck. He needed this to look convincing.

Ordering a horse for them each, he instructed only two muskets to be brought for the two men. He had his own at his side at all times. The stable boy obeyed running to his every command. Naruto decided he'd put him up for training…no… he'd ask Sasuke to put him up for training. Naruto clenched his teeth.

The horses were brought. He decided not to bring his hounds, they made a racket. He needed stealth. He'd rely on his own skills from here. The bag with food was packed onto his horse and Naruto brought himself up easily in the stirrup. He looked around him, it was clear that every man could ride well.

He took off at a leisurely pace, not wanting to tire his horse yet, relying on the easy trot to get them to the outskirts of the forest in short time. The men around him talked and guffawed, happy to be out doing something else than tending to their houses.

Naruto envied them. They had their own place in the world, they knew where they belonged.

They stood on the edge of the forest. It was very dense; it would be hard getting through that thickness riding. Even in the midday sun it was darker in there.

He jumped off and led his horse by the bridle. The men followed his lead.

He turned back to them when they were a bit into the wilderness. "If we should get separated, I want you all to return to the village. Not only is it illegal for you to be on these lands without me, but it is far too dangerous and none of you are properly trained to fight this without me. Is that understood?"

They nodded virgously and he smiled to himself. They were a spirited bunch, he almost considered taking them.

"Now then…" he proceeded, "we move onward in pairs, no one is to stay alone."

They continued, Naruto watchful to stay close to the forests edge. He would hate it if they got lost in here. They were his responsibility after all. He inhaled the deep smell of the forest, closing his eyes. This was the smell he loved, freshly ground leaves, rotten, and the moistness that only came with the cool breezes that blew through the branches.

He'd miss this.

He siged, peeking at the group in front of him. Now more than ever, he could tell they had never hunted like this before. They huddled in a group, talking and joking amongst themselves, paying no heed to their surroundings.

It was almost too easy to lose them. He just stopped and waited for them to get a little further out before mounting his horse and galloping in the opposite direction into the heart of the bush.

He knew that no animal that size would rumble around the edges of the forest, that was nature. And he knew the noises these men were making would scare away anything alive within a five mile radius. No he needed to do this the right way.

It was easy to maneuver the horse between the branches alone. He enjoyed the wild ride, the wind in his hair. Somewhere along the wild chase his hair came loose, the long golden mane flew behind him like a flag. He cursed at it, but then laughed at the wild moment. This was something that he loved. The wild speed, the freedom form the restraining holds of society. This was it.

He was headed in the direction he last saw the beast. He decided that looking around was best done from the place last seen. He doubted the animal would be there, but he hoped to find some clues. Until then, well… he could enjoy himself.

The thundering of hooves behind him slowed him a bit. He wondered if they managed to track him. If they had, well, he had to give it to them, they must be good. Not many people could ride at full speed through this forest. Skill was necessary.

He whipped his head back to see and what he saw made him bring his horse to a full stop. The animal heaved into the air, kicking out with its front hooves, obviously mad at the sudden change of it's master mind. Naruto hung on easily, and eased the horse down slowly.

Truth be told, the horse was lucky his master still had his mind. Because to Naruto it seemed like it had been blown away by the smug individual sitting proudly in front of him.

Sasuke couldn't eat. He had seen the sadness in those eyes as Naruto turned his back to him at the manor. He realized that the moment was more than it let on. With the death of his step father, Naruto had lost all social standing in his society. Not that the blonde used much of it, Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't like to mix with the high class, preferring the country, his hunts and the wild life he lead.

He had wondered into the kitchen after the men left, curious to the pull the place had to the blonde. He scared the cook frightfully and apologized profusely as she spluttered and blushed. It was clear that they considered Naruto more as family, him as master.

He sat at the crude wooden table, noting how different this was from the luxury of the rooms outside. He had never thought there would be a difference. He ran his finger over the uneven structure.

The cook looked at him strangely, like she was afraid he'd hurt her. He had to agree that what he was doing would be considered shameful and degrading to his family and friends. For once, he decided not to care.

Soon cook seemed to warm up to him a bit. He tried his utmost not to look too stiff, it was not something that came easily after years of being polished by his life. But he tried. He even received a cup of coffee. He knew it for what it was, but he had never expected the difference to be so great.

He finally understood Naruto.

"I'll be coming over often for this." He smiled at cook and she smiled back.

"that's what master Naruto said too…" she cut off quickly, flashing him an apologetic look.

Sasuke waved her worries aside, not caring for titles. "Please, no need for formalities when I'm here…at least here…"

She looked at him steadily. Tehn she began to tell him of Naruto. How he was brought to them, how every circle he should have been welcomed at shunned him. And how he finally decided to give up trying to fit in. She told him how he excelled at school how the late master loved him and was proud of all his accomplishments.

Sasuke asked her if he was ever rude or compulsive. She was shocked, swearing up and down that he was the sweetest lamb on earth. "A better heart you won't find sir… not in our world."

He though about that, he realized that Naruto was just an ass to him. And this too, he knew the blonde fought with himself internally. Sometime he could see.

He excused himself from the table and walked quickly outside into the yard. Walking into the stables he spotted the young lad working there and asked him to set up his horse. He walked over to the shed and after a good inspection, shoes a musket. He wasn't good with them… but he was sure that going anywhere unarmed was not a good idea.

As he was making his way back to the stable he walked by a rose bush, he absentmindedly picked a rose and popped his head back into the kitchen only to scare cook again.

He gave her the rose, thanking for the coffee and awkwardly made a half bow before stopping himself. She looked at him bewildered and grabbed him in a rib-crushing hug.

Sasuke left there with a pain in his chest and feeling happier than he had ever before in his life.

He took off at full speed, hoping to catch the group that Naruto led away a while ago. The road was smooth, dry and the sun was up high. He enjoyed the gallop, and kept a lookout for the men.

All he heard were voices from the thicket. He would have passed them but they were visibly shaking and he easily turned and maneuvered into the forest.

He found them, all babbling between themselves quickly. It took a moment for them to realize he was there. They took in his clothes and posture. They deemed him important.

He stood there, listening to them complain and wail about not getting separated.

"Who is lost?"

The red headed man from before spoke up. "Master Naruto sir."

Sasuke laughed. "I assure you men, master Naruto is not lost. He knows these forests better than anyone here. It is you… who are lost."

They looked at him, realizing the truth in his words.

"the path is not far off from the road, I suggest you get on it and get home, wait for word on the situation there."

"But sir… we walked for a long time, how could we be on the edge?"

Sasuke realized Naruto's plan then, laughing inwardly at the sly man's tactics.

"I'll go look for him, you will go home."

They didn't argue further, instinctively knowing their place.

He sped off into the thickset of bushes. He somehow knew that Naruto would go into the heart of the forest. He decided to see if his instincts were correct.

They were. Soon, he heard the heavy beating of his horse and it was a minute before he saw him from the side distance. His hair was loose, a cascade of gold that flew giddly behind him. His face was smiling, a real smile that he never saw before. Never so unguarded and truthful. He realized not many people knew the truth of what the blonde was feeling.

He sped up, and it was clear that Naruto knew he was being followed. His shoulders tensed, and he became more alert.

Sasuke was a trained horse rider, gaining himself awards along the way, it was easy for his trained eye to spot the difference imposture and attitude.

When Naruto's horse heaved up onto its hind legs, his heart shuddered with dread at what might happen.

Nothing did, Naruto maneuvering himself expertly in the saddle. For a frozen moment, he looked like a god, hovering over him, sun beating through his golden mane. He was Zeus. And Sasuke was ready to switch into paganism.

Only after the horse came down, and the scowl returned to the previously surprised blue eyes, that he dared himself to speak up.

"Not nice… leaving your men out there like that… Naruto."

**AN: CLIFFIE! Why? Because I was dealt with one earlier today… Im taking my revenge here… again… some typos MAY occur… scratch that… this is me… they WILL occur… I ask you not to hate.. I write and edit alone, so I might omit some mistakes… But I know how frustrating that might be… gomen -.- **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter was supposed to be much longer.. but I shortened it out because I really wanted to post it.. more to come! **

Naruto just observed him. There was no reason why Sasuke should be there with him now. This was dangerous, and even though he enjoyed being out alone in the wild, he knew quite well that it could turn very nasty, very quickly.

"Sasuke…" he stopped for a moment, thinking over what he should say to him. "go home." He finally came up with the lame words, already turning away and clicking at his horse to move.

Sasuke, for his part, was not so easily put out. He watched Naruto now, with a serious face and a curious eye. His hair was hypnotic, long strands getting caught by the wind and shimmering brilliantly in the sun. He knew that it was silk… somehow he knew.

He brought his horse level with Naruto's easily keeping up the pace.

He saw the blonde regard him from the corner of his eye, although he didn't turn his face.

He decided to not say anything and hopefully get Naruto to say more. They were obviously awkward together, so he decided to wait and bid his time.

"Its dangerous… what I'm planning here… Im serious Sasuke, I want you to go back."

Sasuke didn't say anything to that. Regarding Naruto with a cool glance that spoke nonchalance and the obvious; "I don't really care for those speeches Naruto, that you should learn."

His only answer to that was a snort.

They kept going, Sasuke still unsure but determined. While he silently wondered what he should say, Naruto started peeling off his vest.

The sun was beating down on them hard. The forest was thick around them but they were traveling by a clearing and no trees shaded them from the harsh rays.

Overall, Sasuke was content, the air was thick with the smell of grass and something sweet, wildflowers and honey… and Naruto… somehow, the man's spicy scent permeated the air around them thoroughly.

Sasuke looked ahead, the golden shimmering of the sun and the buzzing of the bees everywhere was intoxicating.

"It's so peaceful here."

He said this out loud without realizing, but his happiness could not be contained just yet.

Naruto took his hands off his reins and closed his eyes, he reached for his hair and began to absentmindedly braid it back.

Sasuke watched the horse and master. Naruto looked sure on his steed, holding the sides firmly with his thighs. But the movements of the walking animal and him on top were strangely seductive. He saw the strong muscles of the horse move beneath the smooth coat, and he could almost make out the minute twitches in Naruto's powerful legs as they steadily held their own. The up and down motion they created gave Sasuke his own perverse pleasure.

Naruto still had his eyes closed when he answered him with a soft "uhuh"

They treaded like this for some time, in a slow, lazy state of warm uncaring.

XXxxXX

A stream cut through their way eventually, and Naruto swiftly jumped off the horse. "Let's rest them a bit" he said petting the horses neck gently, looking at his animal with a tender expression.

"Your'e very gentle with him." Sasuke observed.

"I've had him since I was young… we're friends."

Sasuke nodded, and dismounted as well, leading his horse to the river. The animal dipped his head and began to drink along with its comrade.

Naruto looked at Sasuke playing with the mane, looking absently into the forest. "You like horses?"

"I love them…They're better than people… they listen."

Naruto nodded at that, understanding Sasuke perfectly. "they're sad…horses."

"So are you…"

Naruto looked sharply up at him. He turned his head just as quickly, hiding his expression form him. He looked up after a moment, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes.

It had been a while since just a look had him so completely pinned to the spot. His brother had that effect on him. But Naruto was different, beyond the direct stare there really was sadness. And anger too, although suppressed and distant.

He stepped up to Sasuke, not leaving his gaze for a heartbeat, and slowly took the reigns from his limp hand.

Sasuke, who was utterly unprepared for such close proximity, let him pull the leather from his hand, breathing a bit too heavily for his liking. He looked at his digits now. They were shaking slightly.

"We should eat too." He finally said, turning and leading both their horses to a tree and tied them.

Sasuke followed, feeling like he really shouldn't have said that. Something in the calm moment broke with his utterings.

Naruto pulled out a blanket and some packs, spreading them out on the ground for them to sit on. He proceeded to unpack the bag that cook had given him. The wonderful woman had a gift for guessing his situations and delivering spectacurarily.

There was more than enough fresh bread, cheese, sausage and apples form both of them to share. Along with the goodies, she packed a smaller bag dried figs and a bottle of honey mead.

"I love that woman." He whispered to himself, Sasuke laughed. A deep rich laugh that came from somewhere deep in his abdomen.

Naruto stared at him, wondering a bit why the stoic man had decided to show that he did, after all have a sense of humor… although a bit misplaced.

His expression must have spoken for him, because when Sasuke brought himself somewhat together, his eyes were questioning.

"what?"

Naruto started laughing too, something in Sasuke's surprised expression was so hilarious. He looked like a child that was caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"I didn't say anything…" he shrugged smirking.

"but you meant to." Sasuke accused him, still laughing a bit.

"I did not." Naruto feinted anger, but his toothy grin broke the try.

"did too…"

"did…..Oh you're impossible!" Naruto huffed and chuckled.

Sasuke looked quite pleased with himself, he had made him laugh… for a moment, he looked as happy as when he saw him speeding on his horse. He was glad he could bring that to fruition.

"It's just that I've never seen you smile like that… and certainly I doidnt expect you to start laughing." He now threw Sasuke a piece of bread and ripped the bag open revealing the contents, putting it between them.

"tell me this is not something to love cook for."

Sasuke was already biting into the fresh pastry and didn't bother answering.

Naruto laughed again.

"wait here" he suddenly got up and made to walk away. Sauske grabbed his hand quickly, before he realized what he did. "he swallowed quickly and sighed.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto looked from him to the hand around his wrist and Sasuke followed his gaze. His eyes widened and he let go of him quickly, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"Im not leaving you Uchiha… don't worry." Naruto rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Im not worried…' an indignant grumble.

"So wait here…"

XXxxXX

When Naruto returned, he had something hidden behind his back. He looked pleased with himself.

He noticed Sasuke had slowly made his way through the bread, cheese and meat and was now slowly munching on a fig.

"Hungry weren't you?"

"Ive never tasted anything quite like this."

Naruto looked at their provisions. "This isn't anything special…"

"I'm tired of special… this was excellent."

It dawned on Naruto that Sasuke had never tried anything so crudely made before. For him, everything was specially prepared and presented.

As he was wondering on this, Sasuke realized that he was hiding something behind him.

"Whats that?"

"Close your eyes."

Sasuke did, a bit unsure if he could trust Naruto, but deciding that there was not much he could do anyways.

"Open your mouth."

Now this was a bit interesting… He opened his lips a bit, unsure what was going on. Not wanting to look like an idiot.

"Wider."

He inched them open a bit more. And blushed at the growl that came from above him.

He felt Naruto strong fingers curl around his jaw, tilting his face upwards a bit more, a thumb catching the lips and pulling gently. He was clay in his arms, molding himself to what the blonde wanted… whatever he wanted.

The first drop startled him a bit, his body jerking at the sensation, but the drop turned into a steady stream of something deliciously sweet and he moaned in pleasure. The hand on his jaw tightened a bit, not uncomfortably. He decided to keep his eyes closed.

He let the honey gently spill down his throat, shivering at the feel of the sweetness and the proximity at which he was to the blonde. His mind wondered to the staircase, remembering the kiss they shared, and just the thought of that mout on his again, no somewhere above him, ripped forth a moan that was a growl as well.

XXxxXX

Naruto couldn't imagine a tastier scene if he tried. He had sneaked up to the dead tree and broke off a piece of honeycomb. Something he did a lot when he was out in the forest alone, The honey was sweet and warm, smelling of the lavender and summer heat.

It was his ambrosia, and now here he was, watching the golden liquid disappear between those pale, soft lips. He wanted to follow that honey, down his throat… he wanted that to be himself, spilling inside him… When the moan came, he thought he had lost it. But he kept himself steady with the hand on that impossibly smooth jaw, his finger on the lip. He would not do anything stupid, no matter how badly he wanted to.

He felt himself getting hard, and cursed inwardly. He would never look at honey the same way again.

Finally, _finally, _those black pools opened up to him, and he smiled at the look of pleasure he found there. How could he hurt that? How could he ever think of degrading that?

Sasuke also smiled, and licked his lips in pleasure, sending a thrill up Naruto' spine

"Did they not bite you?"

"I have my ways… is it good?"

"divine…"

"here" Naruto held out the comb, the honey had covered his fingers as well, dripping in sweetness. Sasuke took the hand holding the comb gently and kissed an index finger tentatively, flicking his tongue out to taste.

Naruto's sharp intake of breath resounded, although he was still as a statue.

**AN: Allright peeps.. that's enough for one chappie… hehehe Ill update as soon as I can! **

.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thought I'd give you guys a treat… ^.^ **

Sasuke blamed the honey… there was no way in hell that he would do what he just did with a sound mind.

He looked at the dripping digits and instinctively he reached out to lick the honey off. It wasn't a thought, his mind wasn't in it… his body simply reacted with no sound consultation with his mind.

There… that's exactly what that was… there was something in that honey that crazed him. Or was there something in that lightly salted skin? Maybe that was it, because he suddenly couldn't get enough of that _skin._

He didn't even hear the sharp gasp above him, he was too attentive to those fingers. They now curled slightly, an index finger running over his tongue, stroking it in slow circles that drove Sasuke to the edge of madness.

He took in one after the other, letting each stroke him in return. He was so enraptured that he didn't realize he was leaning over more and more with each stroke. Didn't realize anything around them. It was him and that hand. It was broad, strong… the callused pads sweeter than anything he had ever tasted in his life. He needed _more._

The moan above him had his eyes travel to the man who was master of those digits… and now, him.

The eyes that met him were not blue, they had taken on a deeper colour, and from his position, below him, it was hard to make out Naruto's face. He was sitting with his back to the tree, but the sun was slowly moving west, grabbing at the trees, casting shadows.

Naruto's hand left him, and he mewled quietly at the loss of contact. Only to sigh in contentment as Naruto grabbed his hair from behind and roughly drew him closer.

He didn't kiss him, but the blonde buried his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled strongly. Sasuke shuddered and allowed his fingers to finally slip into the golden strands. He undid the braid slowly, deliberately pulling one strand of hair from the braid. One by one, until the ribbon was hanging by a few wisps. Sasuke decided to rid himself of the thing altogether, and allowed it to fall to the ground. He now had the entire full mane at his disposal.

He used it well, grabbing as much as he could and bringing it to his face, kissing and inhaling, trying to permanently instill some of that scent into himself.

Naruto wasn't sitting idly either, he had begun to lick and nip at the delicate skin he found at the nape of the ale neck. Still trying to figure out how a man could have such milky skin. He drew circles with his tongue, lapping at him like a kitten at milk. He chuckled when he heard a moan vibrate from the throat he was so maliciously trying to eat up.

Then again, the hand in his hair pulled sharply when he took in a breath and sucked hard at the collarbone he managed to get through underneath the shirts and jacket. He found that where he hated anyone touching his hair, he didn't mind Sasuke pulling at him at all. In fact, he decided that he found the act more erotic that it should have been.

Somewhere in their attacks, Sasuke found himself straddling Naruto' ships, the blonde allowing him the leverage and supported them both with one hand behind him. No small feat since Sasuke wasn't a fairy himself, he decided that the price of a sore arm was small with what the man was currently doing.

Sasuke himself didn't know any better. But going with what felt right, he straddled the blonde and took the head in both hands. Never, would he get enough of that silky feel between his fingers. He was addicted to the sensation of the hair falling and moving around him alone. And there was still so much for him to explore.

He was above Naruto now, semi leaning on the man, but overall kneeling over him, with Naruto between his thighs. A sudden image of the blonde riding his horse popped into his mind and his stomach cartwheeled around him, heart speeding up so that he was sure Naruto could see it though his ribcage. The blood was pounding in his ears. It was the sweetest melody anyone had ever played, second only to the labored breathing coming from the god beneath him.

He was fully aware of Naruto's erection. It was explicitly visible through his trousers, and when he gently ran a tip of his finger over the clothed tip, he was left with oozing evidence of the issue. Thank God the pants were dark, the stain would be less visible.

His finger had a significant reaction on the man beneath him. Naruto bucked up into him, and with a growl grabbed his hips and brought them down hard on himself. Hissing in pleasure and throwing his head back as Sauske's weight provided the much needed friction.

They both moaned simultaneously.

'By Gods you're beautiful." Sasuke whispered as he brought his lips to the exposed neck.

Naruto couldn't form comprehensible words at the time, but a slow hiss escaped him as he bucked into Sasuke again, griding the man onto himself.

Sasuke didn't know much about two men taking each other. He had heard that the Greeks and Romans allowed this, that it was normal. But they were related… why then were all his senses screaming at him to abandon that thought?

He moaned again as Narutos menstrations picked up in speed and brutality. Yes, there was nothing else that he could call the frantic heat the blonde was subjecting him to. He got a strange thrill at being able to reduce Naruto to this animalistic state, but had he himself not been driven to madness by just his fingers?

Naruto was now looking straight at him, the eyes were such a dark blue that for a moment Sasuke thought they were black. Naruto was breathing heavily, but the gaze was pinning him down, and Sasuke couldn't look away. Instead, his hands fluttered and settled on the blondes ribcage as he picked himself up slightly and forcefully ground into the hips that were bucking meet him.

Naruto bared his teeth for a moment and brought himself up to pull Sasuke into a bone melting kiss. His pounding didn't stop, but the kiss had momentarily frozen Sasukes heart. It was as if Naruto wanted to eat him form the inside out. He drank him like a parched man who found a dribble of water through a hole in a cage. It was not human, how completely Naruto's tongue covered every millimeter of his orifice. Delving deeper still, almost down his throat, moans that turned into hisses of ecstasy reverberating in him from the chest that he now clung to with all his strength.

With bruising force, Naruto brought Sasukes hips to meet his own and he arched into the tree behind him, a quivering bow, frozen for a second before collapsing on the floor, breathing harshly, and bringing Sasuke down with him.

He flipped them, and it was now the raven who found himself beneath the heavy heat of the blonde.

Naruto brought his lips to the pale ones and proceeded to nibble small gentle kisses over his face, lips, nose, eyes… just flutters of butterfly's wings over the hyper sensitive skin.

"Why did you allow me to do that? He whispered quietly, not stopping for a second, eyes closed as if afraid of the answer. Pleading forgiveness for his behaviour.

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered honestly, too busy with feeling the pleasure he was receiving to try and find an answer that would be deemed reasonable.

"You shouldn't have… you should have run…' Naruto was looking at him seriously now, eyes so sad that a lump quickly formed in Sasukes throat.

"Why?"

"Im sinful... drty… abandoned… there's no reason for you to sully yourself with me…'

Sasuke placed one white finger against the heated lips. "lies…all lies…" he whispered as he replaced it with his lips.

**AN: et voila! Some smutt for yall! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Its been awhile ne? LOL actually, Ive been slow (but consistent) in the updates… reason for slowness is school…. Have been very VERY busy… but I haven't forgotten you dear readers…. And as per usual, don't forget to review… I know I get some awesome reviews here and Im grateful! (Although I don't answer them all…. But only because Im SUPER busy) Don't think I don't appreciate! ^.^ **

Naruto quivered over him. They were both still breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes. Naruto was looking for something in Sasuke. And the raven was determined not to break the eye contact to prove his truth in them.

He could see the disbelief in those blue eyes. It was clear, Naruto wasn't ashamed to hide his doubt. He kept searching… he couldn't find. Either that or he didn't want to see it.

"Don't be foolish." He sighed and moved himself away. Leaving a quite confused Sasuke to raise himself and stare at him questioning. "you're deluding yourself Naruto."

"Why would you think I am?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him even as he was preparing the horses. Fixing the saddles and putting away their remains of their food into one of his horses saddlebags.

"Because you wanted this."

"I don't deny."

"Well then what is your problem?" Sasuke let his anger take over and he stormed up to Naruto, putting his hand on his in order to stop him fixing the blasted bags. "why do you do one thing and say another?"

"Because I'm mostly rational… with an occasional slip." He looked like he regretted saying that, but his jaw was clenched, it showed Sasuke that he wouldn't take it back.

"So you're calling what happened here irrational?... is that all this was for you?... really?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. He saw…no felt… the passion in Naruto… he knew better… but this blatant rejection angered him.

Without another word he pulled out the reigns of his horse and mounted in one swift jump. His eyes met Naruto's once again, him still being firmly on the ground. The anger was blatant in his eyes, he didn't hide it. But his pride prevented him from saying another word, his back stiffened into a straight line and he regarded the blonde down the length of his nose.

He was once again the lord.

XXxxXX

Naruto was close to breaking, he saw how malleable Sasuke was, he practically melted in his hands. The sudden change in the raven's stature both pleased him and alarmed him.

He wanted him, Gods he wanted to forget everything and take him then and there. He would have too, but those eyes prevented him from doing something that would have ruined him.

Naruto knew very well what would have happened if he had, Sasuke would have been ruined in his society. Not only because he would be seen with him, but also because what Naruto found normal… these feelings, would be rejected harshly and Sasuke would have been cast out.

He preferred for Sasuke to hate and blame him now than rip his life apart later. His love wouldn't be enough to fill the void Sasuke would be faced with should his society turn on him. He needed their support; especially that he was a new lord and already an outsider. There would be no way he'd make it harder for him.

He cursed himself for the slip in judgment, that's kind of what it was… that and his overactive dick. He hated that he had a chance to let Sasuke down easily and he hadn't taken it, fulfilling himself instead of thinking rationally. He knew better, no matter how much he wanted this, he couldn't have him. Not once.

He looked at him now, hand still burning where Sasuke touched it, aloof and cold on him mount, angry eyes still flashing. Sasuke had evey right, and it was better this way.

He turned away and went to pick up the blanket, looking also for his hair tie. He couldn't find it anywhere, and decided to screw the hair tie And hurry up on the road instead. He did thus, and was mounted and ready to leave shortly after.

Sasuke still hadn't said a word to him, looking ahead and prodding his horse into a gentle walk. He followed suit, deeming the way correct, he wasn't prepared to talk to him yet, not after all that he said.

XXxxXX

Sasuke would curse himself and his entire family if he said a word to that fiend again. Deep down he knew that it was him who started the onslaught of lust, but he couldn't help feeling that had Naruto been so disgusted by him, he would have said something strait off. As such, he felt used by him… and a bit betrayed… he had never shown himself so vulnerable to anyone… and now to be so completely turned away… it was more than he bargained for. Too much.

They slowly made their way by the river, only moving away from it when it got a bit darker, not wanting to come across any animals that might be drawn come evening.

It was twilight now, and would stay that way for a bit, so Sasuke calculated that soon they would have to break camp.

But they kept going, it got dark, Naruto lit a lantern and passed it on to Sasuke to carry. He took it without a word, lighting their way. He was growing a bit unruffled, not wanting to say a word to him, and not wanting to sound needy either. He did chance a quick look in his direction and found Naruto watching him intently.

"We won't be stopping for the night." He cleared up.

"Why?" Sasuke deemed it all right to ask, since he wasn't the one who started talking and he was after all, in need of such important explanation.

"I don't want to be caught off horseback by a wild and possibly very dangerous animal." He shrugged. "I though that was obvious… its safer on horse… what did your lordship expect?" he added

His lordship was fuming over being called in such a mocking tone. He had tasted the sharp end of Naruto's tongue before of course, but he also tasted the sweet, and so he had forgotten momentarily how cruel the blonde could be.

"I don't recall complaining." He scoffed him, raising his hand to show silence, even though Naruto didn't even look like he was going to speak.

He looked mildly amused in fact… that pissed Sasuke off to no end, but he decided that commenting or speaking further would infuriate him into saying something he might later regret, especially since he had already made an arse out of himself once, he was damned if he should do so again.

Instead, he put his horse into gear, distancing himself a bit from the infuriating blonde.

He caught the flash of orange, but never heard it coming. As swiftly and silently as the night around him, he was thrown to the ground, his horse shrieking in fear, already up from the fall and rearing up into the air, kicking up as it went. Sasuke rolled out from underneath it, the lamp had fallen, and there was now a small trickle of a fire around the shattered glass. He could only be thankful that the forest floor was moist, had it been dry, a forest fire would spread quickly.

He was crouched on his fours, looking around the clearing frantically, this was something big, much bigger that he expected, and fiercer, since it attacked him.

Blood was pounding in his ears, fear settling in but not yet taking over. He couldn't hear, a steady pound in his ears instead. He supposed he had hit his head when he fell, because the image of the night forest swam in and out of view. His horse was gone, he felt it pass him as it galloped away into the undergrowth. He was alone… or so he thought.

Across the clearing, by the faint glow of the lamp, her could barely make out a pair of gleaming green eyes. They were low by the ground, unmoving he supposed, since they wavered with the rest of his image.

He looked back, knowing that the creature had him targeted. He wanted to bolt, but he knew he had no chance, no weapons and not many good plans through the throbbing.

The eyes neared him, a silhouette of a huge animal showing itself to him, not yet able to make out the colours, he could tell that it was long and packed with muscle. By its slow moves he could tell that he was the prey, the muscles were taut, ready to spring.

The beast reminded him a bit of Naruto.

Naruto…

He stared at the eyes, afraid to look away. He thought he should make his peace, he had a feeling he wasn't going to come out of this in one piece. The beast advanced. The orange fur rippling over the huge muscle mass waiting to spring.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the animal came into view, right before him, he thought it was the devil himself. The orange fur was striped, thick slabs of black rigged its body, ending in a twitching tail.

He thought it was quite beautiful actually, once you got over the initial shock of seeing the demon in front of him, it was quite majestic. That and its being lighted by the firelight, it looked like it walked out of that fire altogether.

A low growl-like purr escaped from its throat, and Sasuke was presented with a row of shiny fangs, glistening in the night, and surrounded by the black lips of the beast, it looked like it was smiling at him. Laughing at its prey…

The beast readied itself, Sasuke saw, its front paws crouched, tail twitching… it was about to jump.

He closed his eyes, turning his head.

He heard the animal leave the ground, heard the leaves shudder at the impact, but the teeth never came. Just a wheezing sound above him. Something that finally pierced his ears.

He opened one eye, curiosity getting the better of him in the end.

The cry that tore from his lips was involuntary.

Naruto was standing over him, he was shivering, pitting his strength against that of the beast. His hands were on its jaws, and he was trying to keep its jowls open. Sasuke's eyes trailed the rivulets of blood that trickled down the raised arms, molding themselves to his muscles, like streams in mountain grooves.

The beast was in a state of confusion, but soon recovered, landing a claw filled blow to Naruto's side. He hissed but instead of letting go, he flung the beast with all the force he had.

It landed some meters away, jumping back up and shaking its head. The fur was raised, the claws fully visible… threatening.

Naruto was no less scary to behold. Crouched as he was, he had no weapon on him that Sasuke could see. The beast was crouching again, and beginning to move to the side, circling its opponent. They set forth into a dance. The beast lunging, Naruto dodging and trying to get in an attack on his own.

All Sasuke could do was stare, his head was still spinning, and he assumed that his moving about in such a hazed state could do more damage than good.

He hadn't expected much more strangeness that night.. yet it occurred.

From his left, he heard a soft mewling, as if a cats, and a few moments later, he saw a fuzzy orange furball stumble into the clearing, so close to him he could reach out and touch it if he so wished.

He stared at it, and it stared back, mewling piteously. The beast saw this, and roared as it came full speed at Sasuke, only to be knocked back by Naruto. It roared again, and crouched its eyes flashing from the furball to Naruto to Sasuke. It looked unsure of what to do.

And then, to Sauske's amazement, two more came out, following the first in their mewling and bumping around in a semi blind daze. The beast tried to move, to get closer… Naruto understood well the situation they were in. He moved towards the kittens and Sauske, his front still turned to face the beast.

His stance was defensive, but his slow movements made it known to not be alarmed.

By this time, the kittens had on their own made it to Sasuke, and crawling into his lap had begun to settle themselves in for a nap.

Had this not been the middle of a forest in the night, had not Naruto been wounded and a beast trying to snuff both of tehm out, this might have been comical. As was, there was a dumbfounded Sasuke, on the floor, with three of the monsters obvious offspring sleeping peacefully in his lap, Naruto, a mediator between him and the beast, watching both with a slight look of disbelief and anger. And then there was ofcourse the beast itself, most likely the Mother, looking frantic and livid, tail twitching, as if trying to decide whether she could chance a move or stay put.

This was the way the white haired stranger found them when he stumbled into the clearing, hollering for them not to move.

**AN: Annnnnnd here we have another chappie… enjoy peeps… enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: so late…. -.- but finally here! :D **

The man ran at them full speed waving frantically.

"Don't kill her! Please!"

Naruto was torn between laughing at the situations obvious irony and killing nboth man and beast, if chance should prove so fortunate. As was, he straightened up a bit and eyed the newcomer with obvious distaste and disbelief.

"Were you just asking me not to kill that?" he had to be sure that was what the man meant, if so, he'd pull the man himself into the closest sanitarium under some heavy psychiatric care.

"yes" The silver haired man had finally reached them, putting himself between Naruto and the beast. He was out of breath, and had to bend over and wheeze a bit before he could get a word in.

"She's mine…"

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Never had they heard a story as far fetched at the one they were living now.

The beast in question was still crouched on the other side of the clearing but as soon as the man came into view, she started inching her way towards him. Never once taking her eyes off Sasuke and the furballs.

"Look" the man held up a hand; "I know this looks a bit strange but…."

"Strange?" Naruto hollered into the night. "Sir, I believe this has gone beyond strange the moment you ran here screaming for me not to kill that monster."

"I can explain…."

"You better make sure this explanation is good enough." Sasuke added as he got up and picked up each kit. He held them now to his chest, the tiny orange balls not even caring that they were moved.

The mother however did, with a roar she ran up to the silver haired man and mewled up at him.

Naruto looked more confused than Sasuke. It looked like the beast was begging him to help her.

The man in turn crouched beside her and started stroking her huge head. A loud purr came from the massive animal and it almost looked like a great big cat.

"See?" he looked over at the gaping pair. "She's harmless."

Naruto ran both his hands through his hair and let out a barking laugh. "You've lost it man." He turned away from them and walked to the edge of the clearing as if trying to gather his wits about him. He turned back. "It tried to kill me! And almost succeeded…" he added as an afterthought as he took in his condition.

He hadn't felt any of the pain before, andrenaline rushing in had taken care of physical discomforts save for one, the freezing fear that something might have happened to the raven.

Now that things were beginning to slowly return to normal…Nay… this was far from normal, but calm; he began to acutely hurt all over. He could estimate by the pain that a couple of his ribs were broken, cracked at least, and his arms had scratches and puncture wounds where he held the jaws open wide. How had he not seen the blood running down before?

He felt woozy, the people before him becoming blurs and the sky spun out of control as he looked up. He didn't feel himself go down on one knee and gasped out a surprised breath as he realized where he was. He couldn't call out, he had no more breath in him. No matter what happened though, he had prevented Sasuke from being hurt. The last thing he managed to do right. He closed his eyes and let the lulling darkness pull him in.

XXxxXX

The next time he opened his eyes he was faced with a gilded ceiling. He could see carved angels and flowers surrounded by golden wreaths. His head still spun, but he knew he wasn't dead; the pain in his side and his arms was too great for that happy thought.

A groan escaped him and at once he heard hurried footsteps and incomprehensible shouts. Then there were shapes looming over him, prodding his eyes, his lips, trying to touch his hands and he finally grit out a muffled curse. Instead of the pain receeding, it seemed to increase with each breath he took.

Slowly, after what seemed like hours, the ceiling stopped spinning and he could better make out the sounds around him.

A gruff voice to his left was giving detailed instructions about care, hygiene, food and movement that he should and shouldn't partake in. he growled inside, cursing his utter stupidity for not shooting the animal outright, saving Sasuke and sparing himself this pain.

"Naruto?" A gentle call from his right. He turned his head slightly, wincing as the movement pulled at his muscles and tried to make out the shape that was talking to him.

He could make out by the voice that it was Sasuke, but it took a good minute for him to be able to see those piercing eyes. They were far from what he had seen at the sun filled clearing. It seemed so far away now, and the eyes looking at him now were rimmed with dark circles, slightly puffy and blood shot.

He tried to speak, but his throat was puffed and dry, he licked his lips to soothe his cracked lips. He tired again, but a glass with cool water drowned away anything he was going to say. A cool hand was supporting his head from the back. Both felt heavenly to his heated skin. The water was blissful running down his parched throat.

"go get some sleep." He rasped out finally; as he was gently being let down into the pillows again. He hissed at the pull but stayed quiet, glaring at Sasuke to make his point.

"Are you hungry?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"The doctor said the worst is over."

"Are you deaf?"

"Ill have the nurse bring you something to eat and change your pillows."

"Did I let that thing rip your ears off?

"I would force you but I have specific orders not to."

"Sasuke are you crazed?" Naruto finally got enough of his voice back to raise it. Sasuke stiffened and looked away, not saying anything, but showing him that he wouldn't go anywhere either way.

"Were you stupid enough to sit here all this time?" Naruto couldn't get his head around why the noble would do that.

"You have no right…" Sasuke hissed at him, shaking.

Naruto assumed that he meant that he had no right to call him stupid.

"I do if you weary yourself out here like a commoner." He bit back. "It's not befitting to your station to sully yourself with this kind of work."

His words were not meant to be so harsh. He meant them, Sasuke should be resting, and most importantly, he was worried that the raven still wanted something more from him that a casual acquaintance. He was worried that the raven would become too attached and harm his reputation and status. Now that they were out though, as he sat there in the stunned silence, he deemed himself an idiot instead. That had probably hurt the Uchiha, more than the man would show.

And if his guess was correct, as was proven by the state the man was in, Sasuke had indeed spent most of his time with him. He should be grateful for the show of devotion. Instead, he was worried what that show might lead to.

"You had no right…" Sasuke went on; "to jump in my way like you did… I was perfectly capable in taking the situation and controlling it."

Naruto huffed at that and rolled his eyes. "Of course you did."

"You got hurt because of me and that," he added "will just increase the pile of shit that you keep rubbing me in."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean" Sasuke sighed, "that on top of you viewing me as prissy, stuck-up, better-than-thou, you will also now deem me a coward."

"It was my choice what I did," Naruto shook his head; "and I don't deem you anything… this whole fiasco is best left forgotten."

"I can't forget any of it." Sasuke whispered more to himself than to Naruto, ghosting his palm over Naruto's bandaged arm. I remember how you stood there and let Inana pierce you to protect me."

"Inana?" Naruto chimed, torn between the sweetness of Sasuke's speech and beating himself up over what a insufferable fool he was.

"that's her name" Sasuke smiled bitterly.

The door opened then, a small sliver of hall light streaming in. Naruto then realized that the room he was laying in was fairly dark, with one candle lit on the side table and the fireplace crackling away. Save those two sources, there was nothing else.

The silver man poked his head in, looking serious and apologetic. In his wake, a great orange head slipped through, followed by the rest of the beast that was responsible for rendering him bedridden.

"Oh hell no." Naruto whispered.

**AN: ok… heres FINALLY another chappie… as mentioned in my other updates, I have been very very ery busy…. As in… no time to sleep busy…. LITERALLY, I get like 3 hours of sleep per day… coffee is the only thing keeping me going lol… Note: regular updates will resume in January :P thank you all for being so very patient with me and so sweet in responses.. you guys keep me goin' really! enjoy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YOSH! Welcome back! Happy New Year and the like and to start….. Ive heard that tehre's profiles deleted on here sometimes… Now, I don't know ths to be true… but should I disappear one day look for me on live journal… there I will update my stories should anything mess up here… but not until then! SO…. Enjoy… more updates soon kiddoes! **

"Tell me I'm imagining this." He hissed to himself more than to anyone else. He flet like a character in a novel written by a crazed man. Fighting with himself, his surroundings… getting into mud with a high bred young _man_ and… almost being killed by an overgrown housecat… fuck to the no.

Yet there the silver haired man was, standing now at the foot of his bed, looking righteously worried and the damned beast was sitting right beside him. Looking at Naruto with a cocked head and a almost _thoughtful_ expression.

"Im either dead or hallucinating" he concluded out loud. "Please let me be hallucinating."

The silver haired man bowed low before him. Not that Naruto cared enough to acknowledge him, preferring to keep one eye on the cat who was still studying him. Staring back unblinkingly.

"My name is Kakashi Hakate." The man began, looking to Naruto now for a sign of recognition. There was none to be seen on Naruto however. He had never seen the man before although he had to admit that he had heard about him form people in town. He thought so at least, now not being sure if up was down, he decided to keep whatever he clued into to himself. He didn't feel like talking and so, waited to hear what the man had to say.

Sasuke was sting stiffly beside him still. And this infuriated him further. The insufferable fool was self righteous to the extremes. Naruto decided that this self-professed watch was something the raven did to feel better over the wounds he suffered.

What he hated most was pity, and self-pity he loathed beyond anything else. He grit his teeth then, and decided to ignore the Uchiha throughtly.

"I am an acquaintance with your Father or rather…was." Kakashi continued. That had Narutos attention at once. He studied the man, wondering what he really meant by that.

"you did…?" he asked slowly, trying to feel out what the man knew and what he didn't. He was intent on keeping this secret and Sauske was not someone he wanted knowing anything on the matter. He himself wanted nothing to do with. He stared at Kakashi coldly, trying to pass on a silent message and it looked like he succeeded because the man caught himself at once, coughing into his fist and apologizing deeply once again for the damage.

"I am a merchant." He continued, "and was gone for a while to India on a routine checkup. I left Inana in the care of my staff. I had brought her with me from India, she was a gift from the local landlord for me helping out with a Hyena problem he had. Anyway, upon my arrival, I was forced to return back. Seemed like a fire had destroyed one of my main ships and I was forced to inspect the damage. When I returned, she was nowhere to be found."

"Until yesterday…" Naruto added in.

"Until five days ago…" Sasuke cut in quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Had he really been out cold for that long? Was the damage he received really that bad? He tried to raise his arms to inspect for himself but didn't find the strength to do so. Cursing he looked down his length and inspected. He was almost completely bandaged. His chest, his arms, hell, even his left leg he could feel the bandage on. The pain was moderate but he was able to withstand.

Kakashi looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He bowed again. "I am most sorry to admit that this is my fault." He shook his head and frowned. "My staff was incompetent and was let go immediately and as for this…" he waved his hand in naruto's general direction. "Ill be honest, Inana did more damage than I thought possible. Most of your ribs were cracked, two broken although blessedly no lung was punctured. Scratches and punctures on ytour arms caused the extensive bleeding and she managed to get at your leg as well… according to the doctor though, you should recover completely and soon." He broke off then, not knowing what to say next. "I can only say how sorry I am and that I will forever try to fix this."

"There will be no need for that once Im healed." Naruto sighed. He was already thinking over the situation he was in. Having Kakashi willing to send a few favors his way might come in handy. "I am wondering however, about your profession… you said you are a merchant… what guild would you belong to?

Kakashi perked up considerably and sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke, who was frowning slightly at Naruto. He promptly ignored him and turned his attention back to Kakashi; who began to explain about his trade.

"My usual routes go into India, although my people often trade with illegal chineese for silk. Its profitable as hell and India is wonderful to live in. One lives like a King there… never lacking anything really, the people aren't as constrained as here, more sensual… more open… It's a shame I have to live here and only visit there." He smiled lightly. "Although Ill be visiting more often now that the ship is down… I need to find more partners to work with."

Naruto smiled to himself, his plans were forming quickly and Sasuke seemed to get the idea Naruto was following because he stood up quickly and asked Kakashi to let Naruto rest.

"He needs to recover quickly" he explained as Kakashi nodded his apologies once more and stepped out. The beast followed.

"I believe you insisted on letting me rest?" Naruto arched his eyebrow when Sasuke sat once again at his side.

He ignored the request. "What are you scheming?" he looked angry, paler than usual and his hands were fisted on his knees. He refused to look up.

"Tell me Sasuke, why do you give such a care about me?" Naruto was really curious now. "I'm going to have to disappear from your grounds soon anyways, you have your life to live and I have mine. They obviously cant coincide because we live in different worlds and its time for you to see that."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasuke was looking ahead now, looking like he hadn't heard a word Naruto said. The man was infuriating.

"Im not scheming anything really, just thinking about my future, since I need to make a few critical corrections in it."

"Like?"

"None of your business."

"You're planning to run aren't you?"

He didn't know why that infuriated him so much. The way Sasuke put it, he was running from his life. He almost sounded accusatory.

Naruto sat up quickly, startling the raven and leaning very _very_ close to his face he growled the words out. Even to himself, he sounded more like a growling beast. "I have nothing to run from."

He got off quickly, stretching lightly as his feet touched the ground, hissing at the pain in his chest. And looked at Sasuke once more. The raven just sat there, motionless and frigid, looking at Naruto with cold eyes.

"I pity you."

"Well _that's _precious of you but I don't need your fucking pity!" He walked across the room throwing the door open and slamming it shut so hard that it shook. Two maids peeked out from a side door and squeaked in fright as Naruto stormed down the hall. He supposed he looked frightful, clad in nothing but pants and badaged all over. He looked again at his arms and ripped off the bandages examining the damage. _What the fuck were they fussing over? _ He decided he'd been in worse situations. He kept the torso bandages, deeming them less annoying.

His leg hurt like hell but he had to give the Uchiha credit for getting him moving. Half an hour before he wasn't able to lift that arm. "Im getting soft" he growled to himself as he ripped open the first door he could reach.

His shot was lucky, there was Kakashi sitting at the huge bureau. Looking over some papers. He had to give the man credit. The silverhaid didn't even flinch as Naruto threw himself into the chair opposite and glared at him.

Gone was the bowing, apologizing man from before. A shrewd, cool look greeted him now. Followed by a pleasant smile. "Anything I could do for you my Lord?"

"Don't bullshit the _Lord_… you've heard, as has everyone else, that I am a bastard and currently almost in exile." Naruto scoffed, looking outside.

"Its rather you who should cut the lies my Lord…" Kakashi folded the papers and spliced his hands before him. "When I told you I knew your Father I meant it… I also knew your Mother…"

The surprise on Naruto's face was clear. He knew his parents… But _how _much did he _really_ know?

"Then you know I'm illegitimate and that Uchiha brat over there inherited everything?

Kakashi sighed and bent over, working at something in his desk. He came back up a moment later with a small envelope… identical to the one he had received from Minato… from his Mother.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ello again! Aaaaas per usual, there will be typos.. because theres no Beta and I canot seem to catch them ALL… my apologies for that :P Also… theres a new fic I started (though I prolly shouldn't have) but I did…. FMA… if you like Ed/Roy feel free to check it out…. I want to thank for all the awesome comments and hope that you all ENJOY! **

He held the small letter in his hand, not bothering to open it and glaring at it, wishing spontaneous incineration was possible. He looked back to Kakashi, who had his chin rested on his hand and giving him a pleasant and yet utterly piercing look.

"It doesn't matter what you know…" Naruto finally managed to choke out… He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He had his plans all set out nicely, he was going to go through with those.

"Of course it does… since your Mother asked me specifically to guide you along, so to speak, should the time come to do so."

"are you implying that the cat episode was set up to that specific purpose?" Naruto growled. He knew it wouldn't be true, hell, he just wanted to wipe that happy smile off the silver haired man's face.

Kakashi raised his hands up and frantically waved them about. "now now now… that was a complete misunderstanding… unhappy as it was. I received the news when I was in India… you would have heard form me sooner or later anyway… this just happened to speed up our meeting."

Naruto snorted, barking out what was supposed to be an ironic laugh. "Had I known how I'd end up, you may be sure that I would have happily stayed as far away from you as possible. However…" he looked at Kakashi pointedly. "Recent events and information have utterly changed my mind. I do believe you may be of some use to me… if you of course wish to help me out."

"I would be delighted." Kakashi smiled in earnest. "On one small condition…" he added as an afterthought.

"that would be…?" Naruto knew the answer, but he was hoping that there might have been a miniscule chance that he was mistaken... he'd take that.

"To honour you Mother's wishes.. .promise me you'll talk to him? Kakashi sounded almost pleading. "I don't know him all that well, bastard as he was form what Kushina told me but… she wanted this. Otherwise she wouldn't have asked me to help her."

"Do you know what a blow the information was to me?" Naruto looked away form Kakashi now. He kept his eyes glued to the window, which looked out straight into the gardens and pond below. There was a school of ducks taking off into the air. He wished he was one of them.

"I found out a couple of minutes after Minato died… I found out that my entire life was a lie… whatever I believed I was was a lie…everything…" Naruto broke off, glancing at Kakashi quickly. The man had gotten up and walked around the desk, perching on its side, directly in front of Naruto, arms crossed.

"I hated them both then… I hated them for lying to me… for leaving me alone… for dying before I could tell them everything I wanted to for so long…" He couldn't continue… "But I loved them too… no matter who, or what I was… I loved Minato and I loved my Mother… although all I knew of her was from Minato's stories."

Kakashi had no way to make it better… he could see the now grown man sitting there, bleeding a bit form his wounds and shaking like a leaf just from talking.

"And so why now?" Naruto bit out. "Why should I care now? After all this time… he left my Mother for dead, and until recently, I didn't give a complete shit about his existence…"

"Maybe its time to start?" Kakashi added in, hopeful that Naruto would listen.

"I don't want to start!" Naruto hollered, startling the man a bit, but keeping him exactly where he sat. waiting to ride out the storm.

"I don't want to see the face that killed my Mother! That sent me away and cursed my life for ever! I don't want to look into the eyes of the man that never even cared to look at me once.. I …I don't… don't… I don't know what I want." He finished lamely, knowing this to be true… he didn't want to meet him, and yet he did. The feelings of loss were making him unstable, uneasy.. he liked his live to have variation, but he needed to know what he wanted as well… here he was at a loss… he didn't like it.

"One meeting with him Naruto…. One meeting and Ill help you on your journey to India, Ill even come with you, Ill show you around the locals, teach you all you need to know and do everything in my power to start your business off in the right direction. We'll be working partners, what do you say?" he needed the blonde man to agree… he owed that much to Kushina… to Minato.

"And then we leave?" Naruto whispered, looking at him earnestly, like a little scared boy who needed to be shown the way… "then we leave?"

"yes."

"Then I'll do it." Naruto got up, squaring his shoulders and looking at Kakashi with renewed determination.

"But first you heal… here, in this house… without any crazy excursions and feats… Itll give you time to bond with Inana."

Naruto looked at him then and laughed, a laugh that told Kakashi he thought he was crazy. "Ill pass on that thanks," he held his hand to his side. "Ive done as much bonding with that feline beast as Ill ever need to in my life."

He opened the door to the office and was met with a pair of blazing eyes. "Ah hell no." he growled, leaning towards the cat as she sat right dab in the middle of the door. So much that he couldn't pass with her in the way.

She bristled a bit, but sat her ground, bending her head a bit, weary.

Naruto pointed to his bandages… "you did this" he hissed at her. She bent her head further down and purred.

Naruto was taken aback, he hadn't expected that at all. This was the beast that had ripped him a new rib cavity?

He looked back at Kakashi, puzzled. "There's something wrong with your monster." He stated plainly, pointing at her. "I think she's sick."

"Kakashi walked up to him and peeked at his Tiger. "She's all good." He answered, puzzled at Naruto's previous statement.

"No… she looks like an overgrown housecat now… and acting like it… I know from experience that that's not the case." Naruto scoffed.

He looked back at the cat and crouched in front of her, facing off. Her tail twitched a bit, and she looked up at Kakashi questioningly… Naruto looked up at Kakashi as well, eyes wide in question. Kakashi just shrugged at her. "I don't know." She said to the cat.

"What? You can talk to her too?" he asked, looking back to the cat, who was now once again staring at him.

"Call it a mutual connection." The silver haired man said.

Naruto was not convinced. "you almost killed me…" he growled at her.

The cat bent low and reached out to paw at his thigh. Now that her claws were sheathed the paw looked like a teddy bears…big. And it didn't hurt.

"You've got to be shitting me." Naruto whispered to himself." As he watched the huge cat lay down to her side and begin to play with his pants.

"I think Im still out of it…" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Awwwwwwhhhhh she likes you…" Kakashi cooed as he dropped to his knees to rub her belly. The same rumble of a purr began.

"You're insane man… do you know that?" Naruto was incredulous as he poked at her ear. It was fluffy and soft, and she bent her head back to gently nibble on his finger… "Is that thing… _nibbling_ on me?"

"I guess you taste good." Kakashi joked. And Naruto threw him an angry glare.

"This is a loony house." Naruto got up and made to retreat to his room.

"You talked to her too though…"

Naruto laughed as he left Kakashi sitting on the floor with the cat now trying to climb onto his lap. A feat that was impossible in itself, although Kakashi was happy by being covered with just the half of her.

"I never said I wasn't loony old man." He smirked as he opened the door to his chamber and marched in, grin still in place.

He had plans, and although something distinctly, horribly unpleasant awaited him, he was sure that after the feat was done, he could happily sail away from the hated life he led here. Away form the torture of conversing and being around something he couldn't have and something he very much wanted… perhaps he'd find happiness elsewhere. Not like he could stay where he was now anyway, living as an outcast didn't suit him as well as he let everyone believe it did.

Sasuke wasn't in his room when he looked around, he had probably decided to go back to his estate_… his_. The thought didn't hurt as much as it used to, all of a sudden.

He walked around a bit, watching the fire merrily skip along the logs and he finally sta down in te high cushinoned chair that was provided. He wasn't hungry yet, and his pain abated by a lot.

A gentle scratching at his door had him wondering what in the hell it might be. He might not hate Inana as much as he would have liked, but by no means was he going to be in the same room alone with her.

He opened the door a bit, peeking outside to check for intruders. Something by his foot was trying to push its paw into the room. He looked down and recognized the thing as one of the orange fur balls that Sasuke was holding previously.

"This place is crawling with cats!" he exclaimed, and creaked the door a bit more to allow the thing entrance.

It sat at his foot, clawing at it in resentment and mewling piteously.

Naruto picked the ball up in one swift movement. He held it underneath its front paws, so that it was hanging just facing him. It stopped mewling, and was trying to get one of his fingers into its mouth.

Naruto just stared at the little devil. Wondering if he should call Kakashi, but not wanting to bother the man further at the moment.

He walked over to his bed briskly, and dropped the thing unceremoniously onto the sheets, which it didn't seem to mind much.

It walked around a bit, with Naruto standing over it, observing, and finally curled up into a small ball right in the middle and that was it, it was dead asleep.

Naruto huffed and got into bed as well, as much as he hated this, he knew that rest would see him up and healed faster than running around complaining would.

He pushed the ball to the side a bit, making room for himself, the tiger cub moved right beside his face and turning a couple of times, settled on his pillow with its head on Naruto's Neck. It purred gently, but the blonde didn't notice. He was fast asleep in seconds.

Neither did he notice the raven quietly entering his room and settling himself beside him again, smirking at the sight.

**AN: YOSH! I did the scene like that because Naruto is usually mean… I want him seen as a bit cuddly too ^.^ and my dog slept like that on me when he was smaller… thought it was adorable **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Yosh! Another historically inaccurate *snickers* chappie.. but methinks not that bad eh? Note… when in India… don't expect much.. I'm blissfully ignorant of much of the customs.. but Ill be sure to educate myself a wee bit beforehand… just don't get your hopes up ^.^'**

Naruto spent the next three days wondering around the house and grounds. He didn't mind just wandering around the lofty rooms and observing what he never really had the time to do in his home… his previous home.

He found that architecture and art fascinated him, the little that he knew about it. But he did get a certain pleasure out of being able to view some exceptional pieces. He had spent the morning in the library; as Kakashi had a vast hall filled with tons of books. He had found a favorite spot in one of the many high chairs in the hall, one beside a window and claimed the spot as his own for the most parts. He had a nice pile of books on art and literature out on the side table, and the pleasure of filling his head with anything other than what he knew was coming made his days bearable.

The library smelled of musk, leather and cigars... A perfect blend of refined scents to snatch at his senses. Most importantly, he didn't see much of Sasuke. He had the man acutely on his mind though. He hadn't been to a whorehouse in a while, and while that typically didn't bother him. Everytime his mind wondered to that time in the clearing he would end up with a painful erection. The bloody images just wouldn't go away; and Sasuke wasn't helping much either, making sure to pop in every day for dinner.

He'd ramble on about the house and what went on and who did what. Useless banter but it grated Naruto to no end. He didn't understand why Sasuke would bother to get out of his way to tell him such trifles, especially if he no longer had any particular say in what happened there.

So every evening, he'd be forced to listen to the polite conversation between Sasuke and Kakashi; not giving them a voice of his own on anything, and glaring into his plate for the most part. He'd catch small fleeting glimpses from Sasuke, but for the most part, the man didn't talk to him much. Not that he hadn't tried, he'd made sure to add Naruto into the conversations, but the blonde would shrug and wave his hand around, signaling that he continue without him.

So here he was now, making his way through the grounds and straight on his way to the stables. Kakashi had warned him not to do anything reckless, but Naruto hardly counted a leisurely horseback ride as reckless. His side seemed to be healing very well, a thin sliver of pink skin now covering the spot, tender still, but quickly healing. He still took pain medication for it at night, where there were no activities to distract him from the throbbing ache that followed him constantly.

He saddled the horse, a nice chestnut stallion that he grew particularly fond of because he was a horse no one else liked, or dared to ride. True, the beast had a rather nasty way of treating his riders, but Naruto looked at him and just stared the animal down at first. The horse never did squat to him, following his instructions easily and apart from the neighing he did when he wanted to gallop, he was exemplary. And always available.

He'd brought him an apple that he picked up from breakfast, and took pleasure in annoying the thing by dangling the fruit in front of it and poking at its nose. Beast (for that was what Kakashi called him) glared at him with a very human look of hatred.

What turned Naruto's attention away from his teasing was a strong tugging at his leg cuff. He looked down, knowing exactly what he'd find there.

And sure enough here was the cub, sitting literally on his foot and doing his utmost to climb up him. Since the night the thing pushed himself into his room, it became persistent in following him around almost everywhere. A fact that Kakashi found adorable and Sasuke smirked at.

He picked him up by the scruff and held him at arms length. The thing hung limply, tail twitching, looking at him like nothing in the world was wrong. And mewled…

Naruto would never admit this… to anyone.. on pain of death but… he adored the little thing completely. Oh yes, he was a hypocite of the extreme, and frequently found himself doing and saying opposing things; but if Kakashi found out that the feeling was reciprocated by him, and that he was just about as topsy-turvy on the little guy as the silver haired man was on Inana… he'd flip... And then Naruto would probably have to shoot him… Kakashi, that is.

"I cant take you with me Teddy." He whispered and he brought the thing into a hug. He'd brought him everywhere so this would be the first time they'd be separated in three days. And yes, he'd named him... Teddy just suited that thing so well…

The tiger licked at his nose, trying to get closer to bite him on it; Naruto put him down again laughing. "Ill be back soon, wait for me?" A pissed off growling mewl was the only thing he received as answer before the cat went into the emptied stall and made himself at home in the patch of hay that had the sun heating it up.

Beast looked testily at his stall, shaking its head in annoyance before stomping out of the stable to wait pointedly at the door.

xXx

He was walking along one of the many brooks that spider webbed across the forest. Trees were aplenty but young, giving virtually no place that remained hidden by shade. The water burbled merrily along the rocks and Beast seemed to be for once enjoying the snail pace they were at. He let him choose his own direction, trusting the horse not to go wondering off too far while he sat on him and let himself be lost in thoughts.

The trouble with Sasuke was, he reasoned; not so much that it was a man, but what he meant to him. Sasuke laid eyes on him, and in a few short days was acting like a lover. And sure, Naruto wouldn't mind going there, but he really didn't want to get hooked on something he couldn't have.

He realized his nature was nasty, if he tied his heart around the raven, there wouldn't be much he could do about letting people know that. For one, he knew that hiding their relationship wouldn't be easy mostly because he'd feel the need to ravish him on every surface available, that including outside… That wasn't a good way to view this, but he had to face it.. he was possessive, and never did things half assed. If Sauske and him were to get together, it would have to be serous, and Sasuke would have a hard time keeping up his reputation, peace with his family and Naruto.. he knew he was a handful, and he knew that it would be all or nothing.. And he didn't think in this world they lived in life permitted that… there were many factors preventing that form happening; and he didn't want to fall into a trap that he knew could potentially hurt him or Sasuke… rather, he was afraid that he'd hurt Sasuke… The raven for his part was acting a bit like a love-sick puppy… or at least he had then. Now, he had his chamber locked at night, and he avoided Sasuke like a wildfire… he really didn't know if he was right, but he hoped the raven came to his senses. Although to be perfectly honest, Naruto wasn't blameless either... the first kiss was initiated by him… he sighed, this wasn't as easy as he though he could make it.

They had gone full circle, and he supposed the horse came back home because Naruto was no fun. Either way, he found himself back at the gates without remembering how he'd gotten there.

Worse still, he was now staring at the one person he wished to avoid. Sasuke was standing by the gate, crouching over Teddy, who seemed to be having a great time. He wanted to disappear when Sasuke raised his eyes to him. He didn't know what to do, so he straightened up a bit and nodded curtly to him. The black eyes narrowed slightly, stopping his petting to straighten up also. He brushed at his pants and looked at Naruto again, and the blonde couldn't look away.

He settled on fixing his braid, although there was not much to fix; his hair was getting longer though, reaching past his shoulder now to rest there.

He stopped the horse with his thighs, no reigns necessary with beast.. It's what he loved, the total understanding between them.

Sasuke's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, his mouth opened as if trying to say something but no sound came. The blonde took that moment to jump off the horse and was instantly assailed by the orange ball. He picked the cub up and looked at it; then at Sasuke.

"It likes me."

Sasuke nodded, coming closer.

xXx

he hadn't spoken to Naruto for three days. He visited Kakashi and him, doing his utmost to see at least a glimpse of the blonde, but to no avail, Naruto's recent task seemed to be ignoring and avoiding him.

So he babbled on about nothing and everything when he was at dinner, trying to interest him in something… Nothing worked and frankly, Sasuke was tired of it. The blonde obviously didn't want to have anything to do with him again; which was strange after what he had done to him.

Fact was, Sasuke fucking hated acting the way he did. Usually prided himself on being a stoic bastard and here he was acting like a school girl on a crush.

He came again, promising himself for the hundredth time that it would be his last. The problem was that every time their eyes met; those cerulean pools told him something completely opposite than Naruto was doing. There was lust there, oh yes he knew, but there was also something else… he'd only seen it once clearly, when the attack happened, and Naruto looked at him with concern and…? He didn't dare think it, it would be the end of him.

So he stood now, in the sun filled yard, looking around for anyone to talk to. He'd arrived to find Kakashi in town on business and it was obvious Naruto was out riding because his little orange companion was curled up in the stall of one of the nastiest creatures God decided to create.

He took the sleeping tiger and they were running around for a bit, the little monster trying and almost succeeding in catching onto his leg. It was growling and spitting like a furious cat, but as soon as Sasuke stopped close to the gates, he came around and attempted to rub itself into Sasuke, purring furiously.

And then he heard hooves…

He looked up just in time to catch the sultry gaze from behind the blonde bangs as Naruto rode up to him, hands on the horses neck, not bothering with the reigns. He swore he saw the muscles of the powerful legs flex when the animal came to a halt before him. He gulped, and licked his lips nervously, suddenly at a loss for words.

He too, got up, and looked on. Naruto was high above him, clad in the beige loose riding pants, the high leather boots and only a loose, deep cut cotton shirt, he swore he looked like some woodland creature from one of the fables he was read as a child.

Perfect in his disarray as usual, he looked nothing like a lord should; instead, he looked like a ravished giant, a statue made of gold that was now entering premises unfit for its splendor. Sasuke didn't bother to compare himself.

He jumped off, a arched leap clean off the side, and scooped his tiger as the horse trotted away.

Sasuek still couldn't talk, his throat constrained by questions… Why did he hate him? Why did he avoid him? At this point, Sasuke would say yes to anything Naruto would propose, even just a quick fuck.

And he thought love at first sight didn't exist... bullshit, it did... And it was harder to swallow down than the most bitter medicine.

"it likes me…" Naruto simply stated. Sasuke guessed he was trying to start a conversation.

He nodded, moving closer. There was that thing in his eyes again, when he looked at the kit, it was there. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the surprised lips. Nothing too demanding, just a touch, but he kept it there, not moving his lips away.

The kit dropped from Naruto's arms, landing gracefully on the ground, none too happy with being let go.

Sasuke took his chances and flicked out gently, not breaking past the barrier, just laving the outer skin, gently bringing the bottom lip in between his teeth and kneading slowly. Naruto stood motionless for all of about five seconds. Then Sasuke found himself being slammed into the wooden barrier that separated the yard from the wilderness and gasped as his mouth was forced open with a force of a galloping stallion.

He didn't have time to breathe as he was being devoured alive from the inside out. And then Naruto was rasping into his ear as he stood gasping and trying to still his reeling head. "You don't want this.. You hear me? You don't want this.. you'll never want this… ever."

And that was that, he was left standing and staring at the broad back, retreating quickly into the stables after the horse.

He couldn't even follow him, his legs unsure whether they could support him; he was shaking, and his lips were bruised from the force of the kiss. He touched them with a finger and it came off glistening with blood.

**AN: OKI! A bit erm… angsty? And WOW I love/hate Naru… LOOOOOL**

**No beta, bad spellcheck aside, what do you guys think? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahahahahahhhhhh… I just realized that I made Naruto's foster father an Uchiha… and therefore, it should be noted that he'd look something similar to Uchiha… but ehhhh I named him Minato… and he has a swirl in the family crest… FUCK I messed up… and didn't even realize it! ^.^' Not that it changes characters much, but LOL I was writing this and was like… O.O wait…. -.- ohhhhhhh…. Damn. So yeah anyways, To clear up, Naruto looks like his real Father, but he loved Minato (who is Uchiha.. .or a branch thereof) so yeah.. hope that doesn't confuzz anyone as much it did me *scratches head* cheers! **

Naruto was on edge for the next couple of days. When he had come out of the stables he found Sasuke gone. Upon further inquiry, in the form of a subtle hint at dinnertime, he learned that the raven hadn't even bothered to come in. No announcement was made. That meant that he had left as soon as their meeting happened.

It was three days now, still no Sasuke, and Naruto could still feel his taste on his tongue, a bittersweet, lemony flavour. Damn his insatiable appetite, and damn the dark haired man for doing this to him. He growled at his plate when a pea refused to be caught with his fork.

"Well, that would be settled then…" Were the last words he heard that he was pretty sure were meant for him. He looked up, staring stupidly at Kakashi, Who was now looking at him, and back to the plate. "Im worried about my plates, Naruto." He smiled pleasantly. "I think we need to get business started."

xXx

They rode up slowly, both on horseback, looking as nonchalant as ever. As they made their way through a vast property and the gates surrounding the lavish chateau came into view. They passed those, tipping their hats to the guards, and entered the extensive gardens set before the house.

Naruto looked around, wondering if his mother used to walk through these, if she had seen all this in the last couple days before his birth. Whether she was glad she had him… Overall, he found himself thinking more about her now than ever. He guessed it had something to do with the meeting that he was dreading. But he had come into Kakashi's study one evening and started asking questions about his mother, whether she was pretty, was she calm and collected, or feisty? He wanted to know everything Kakashi knew about her, and the man had obliged him in everything, right down to the point about her loving oranges, something that perked up the blonde heartily, since they were his favorite fruit as well.

He supposed he should have asked what his father was like, but he didn't really want to hear any of it. He was the greatest scum, in his eyes, and that was that. Although, the servants were staring at him wide eyed and those closest to the buildings, the ones who come out to greet them, weren't even trying to hide their surprise and whispers, as two ran back inside to pass on some news.

"What the fuck is all this?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi, who also noticed the behavior. "I guess I should have warned you, you look remarkably like your Father, and I guess they had never expected anything like their master, but about thirty years younger, to come riding in, when he should be in bed, probably on his last moments."

"Is it that bad with him really?" Naruto questioned. "Apparently it's gotten progressively worse." Kakashi nodded. "I've sent a messenger here two days ago, to announce our visit, and he came back to tell me that he was wilting like a flower."

Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Good riddance to him then, I hope hell exists, for his sake, I wouldn't be able to sleep right at night if I hadn't know he was suffering for his miserable life."

Kakashi's eyes flashed anger for a moment, then he clamed. "Is that any way to speak of anyone?" he asked, completely shure what answer he was going to get.

"Yes, and you now it as do I."

All Kakashi could do was huff and roll his eyes. Trying to bring the conversation away form the unpleasant business ahead.

"I suspect he'll have a heart attack when he sees you though, he said straight up he never wanted to see you or Kushina again… But then, he loved her to infinity on high."

Naruto snorted and laughed a loud, bitter sound. ""Loved her? He abandoned her, when she needed him most and she died because of _him_… you hear me, she _died_…" he broke off, unable to continue.

"It wasn't as easy as you make it sound, Naruto… he really did love your mother, and I guess they were both too proud to face reality. Kushina fell in love with Minato, but your Father wouldn't have none of it, he wouldn't let her go for anything.. and when she got pregnant, she lied about it to get away from him, scandal be damned. And he lether go, and was scarcely seen since by anyone… The point was, your Mother hurt him too, and you can't blame him for everything… Your pride and spontaneous bursts of anger exceed even those of your father…"

Naruto wanted to cut in, defending both himself and his Mother, but Kakashi cut him off with a hand wave. "I see you and Sasuke, and I see how you treat him… not that I have anything against your way of going about protecting him…" he added quickly, when he saw the flash of anger in Naruto's eyes, "but if you were with him, truly with him… lovers, connected, and he decided to love someone else, would you be able to let him go?"

The blonde couldn't answer that… he wasn't sure. "And if he said that he had gotten some woman pregnant, and that he loved her, would you ever want to see her or the baby again, or Sasuke?

"I'd kill him." He breathed out finally, completely honest with himself. Hating how much the scenario reflected the one with his Mother giving birth to him.

"Minato was a gentle man, loving, funny and caring… and Kushina needed that, she was feisty herself, and stubborn, and so was your Father… What brought them together in the beginning, that passion and force, separated them in the end… mind you, I don't know the full story either," he added. "I was gone for far too long, and neither Minato nor your father wanted more news spread. The infected wound was sown over, so to speak, and no one really bothered to clean it out beforehand… which is what Im planning to do today." He finished, looking to Naruto for understanding.

"Don't be so quick in your judgments yet, young one… you have much to learn."

They had halted, and dismounted, to be welcomed by six staff embers, and being shown into the guest room, they were given refreshments, and appetizers, and told to "please kindly await the master." Who was to come down soon.

Naruto plopped himself into a chair, tapping his fingers on the carved side. Kakashi went to the windows, sipping a glass of wine and looking out to the rather large lake that the windows were facing.

"Maybe he died." Naruto snorted, glancing at Kakashi. The latter only "tsk'd" without taking what the blonde said too seriously. He knew Naruto wasn't malicious by nature, he had seen it first hand, and the fact that he was trying to be so now only proved how distraught he was inside.

"So…." He walked around to the chair Naruto was sprawled in, standing behind it and poking his head to the side. "How's Teddy?"

Naruto actually sat up straighter and opened his mouth to fully protest his case when the doors opened. Both men looked up, surprised, and the man walking through the door stood there, rooted to the spot, glaring daggers at them both. Naruto could see what Kakashi meant; he looked like an ancient version of himself. He guessed that he must be very sick, judging by his years; he should have looked much younger.

He nodded in the man's direction and looked at Kakashi, "Look there old man, that's what I'll look like before I die." He was cuffed across the head soundly, and he couldn't really complain, even to himself that sounded a bit harsh, but he couldn't have stopped the vicious note no matter how hard he tried.

"What the fuck is he doing here, Kakashi you dog?" He growled, pointing his finger at the silver haired man, who now began to try to soothe things over. "Now now… let's all play nicely ne? I've come to present you your son."

Naruto got up then, and purposefully walked right up to the hated man, who was still standing at the door. "Tell me I'm not your son." He hissed into the man's face, bending a bit to be almost nose to nose. "I beg you, tell me I'm not the son of a demon."

The man's eyes went wide, as he took Naruto in, he actually stepped back a bit, to view him in full. His eyes brimming with moisture, he coughed to make up for his lapse in self control. "You are… and hs ewas innocent all along…" he sighed and walked past him, making himself comfortable in the chair opposite the one where Naruto had been sitting.

"Long time Kakashi, no? How have you been?"

"Im doing great, thank you, Shisui."

"Your business?

"Fine I suppose, with what had been going on here though, that's small talk." Kakashi noted.

Shisui cocked his head at Kakashi, "and what has been going on?"

Naruto stood to the side of their conversation. He was shaking all over, using his entire body to force himself not to lash out at the man that sat there, so nonchalantly talking about the fucking weather while the son he never acknowledged was standing about three meters from him. Not that he wanted his acknowledgement, but the gall of the old geezer was grating him thin.

Kakashi seemed to notice this, because his eyes flicked to him and back to Shisui. "Minato passed away, for once."

That rendered some more emotion form the man, he sat there shaking, finally looking up at them and coughing out a bitter laugh. "Finally, the thorn of my life is no more? And yet even here, he manages to hurt me from beyond the grave."

Naruto exploded, he practically appeared out of thin air in front of him, raising him up by the scruff of his neck. Literally, Shisui was dangling a meter off the ground. What he said, he said quietly, not screaming like Kakashi expected him to do. His voice prickled with suppressed rage. "Never call my father a thorn… he was the kindest man I have ever known, and although everyone treated me like a bastard, he was always by my side. Where the fuck were you? When I was beaten up, mocked, hurt... when I was shunned by everyone who knew me, still am, but I'm past caring now… where the fuck were you when my Mother died… because of you?"

Shisui actually looked sad. He regarded Naruto with an eye that looked almost like pity. "You were wronged… true." He said, putting an arm calmly on the straining arm that held him up.

Naruto lowered him to the chair and snarled, moving away, looking like a caged lion, and very much acting the part. "You have no right… no right." He choked out, "to judge anyone… especially my father."

"they lied to me," Shisui brought his fingers to his temple and massaged himself, an expression of pain on his face. "She told me that it was his, and I listened, I didn't want to see… for that, I'm sorry. You would have been a good son… you are one, from what I can see, and it was my fault for missing that… I'm sorry"

"Monsters cannot feel regret" Naruto deadpanned.

"I loved…."

"You did not!" Naruto roared, "that is not how you express love, no matter how painful it must have been, Minato must have known that I wasn't his, yet he accepter me all the same! THAT is love… you say you loved my mother? Do not jest! Had you loved her you would have not cast her out like you had!"

Shisui chuckled, shaking his head. "You have my temper…" he whispered, smiling sadly. "the woman was guilty… although now that I reflect, maybe not so much as I would like to think…"

Naruto snorted at that, entirely not convinced.

"As for what you said earlier… it was not your mother that I loved… it was Minato."

**AN: OHHHHH WHAT? :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Yosh! Another chapppie… I though it would be hard to write a chappie after such a stunner, but it went smoother than I expected so… enjoy! ;) ALSO… THIS WAS DONE A WEEK AGO but somehow, I kept getting error 2… if anyone hasd this problem, theres a simple solution… when you get the error page, look to the URL and change the word "ptoperty" to "content" worked like magic! ;) cheers 'yall! **

The stunned silence was palpable. There was nothing said. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Naruto was frozen. He had never… in his life expected anything to stump him as the words fluttering form his Father's lips had. Kakashi, by the look of him, was feeling relatively similar emotions. He had his eye wide, still as a statue. His eyes locked with Naruto's; both of them were completely beyond speech.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that," Shisui's voice cut the rocketing silence. "But I didn't want to die with my only son thinking that I'm a monster. Although I'm not sure if the knowledge will change your opinion of me, maybe you'll at least question what happened enough to give me a sliver of credit."

Naruto moved to the nearest chair he could find, he didn't trust his legs to keep him standing for much longer. He hated how shivery and shaky he became. That shouldn't have happened over anything. Yet here he was a quivering ball of uncertainty all because of an unsuspected revelation.

"Speak then, I want to hear all of it." He managed his self control strong enough at least insofar that his voice came out steady, albeit quiet and somewhat raspy.

"What could I possibly say?" Shisui shrugged his shoulders. "I loved the man more than my own life. I would have done anything… anything to keep him happy, would have cut my heart out and handed it to him on a silver platter…" he took a shuddering breath to regain his composure. Naruto didn't know whether it was because of the illness or his own emotions.

"You're cruel boy," Shisui looked at him, "you make me remember something I buried a long time ago… you could say that I died the night he came to let me know he was in love with her…. Yes "he closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing again. "He killed me that night, and when I awoke from my nightmares come morning, he did it all over again."

Naruto's eyes were unwavering from the old, tired face. His mind was spinning out of context. Sasuke kept popping up in his head, relentlessly, those dark pools of onyx haunted his vision. He had to shake his head to clear his mind. His father had loved and was betrayed by an Uchiha, and here was he, in a disturbingly similar predicament, although he gave himself the credit of fighting it.

"He and I were friends from youth, we did everything together, hunted, studied, and sparred even, because out Fathers thought that it would be good to keep fit and sharp. He was soft, quiet, and he appeared to always understand, comfort, reassure. He was the perfect gentleman, the prime catch of our days. It had women going crazy, here was an angel with looks to kill, and he was smart, funny, sharp minded, with a very high social standing… they fell over themselves at social functions for a dance." He laughed then, a bitter, sad sound. "But I knew the truth, he was all that, but so so much more. When we first bedded, I saw a primal animal, a darker, more sensuous side to the man I thought I knew. We were hunting together, and went further than we intended into the woods, night befell us and we decided to camp out. It was a first time, and we were excited and a bit scared…." He broke off to level his eyes to Naruto's progressively widening ones. "I took him there, and he took me, there was equal exchange in what I thought we had. He was a furious lover, and hell-bent on pleasing and being pleased." That night, in front of the roaring fire, I lost my heart, and the devil tricked me into losing it forever."

Kakashi grunted, stirring. "Maybe I should wait for you outside? Seems that this is a bit personal…"

Shisui waved him back to his seat. "No need, I have relived this so many times that this is just a throbbing rerun… No matter what, the pain will not abate, and you have been a good friend, you deserve to know the truth at last."

He turned to Naruto, "Do you have any questions so far boy?" All Naruto could do is shake his head, his voice was wondering far away now, and he wanted to hear all of it. It occurred to him painfully that Minato hadn't been completely fair to him, although he did still love him, a deep gnawing emotion was ripping itself in his gut. He had been living a lie, and now he was paying the price for believing that there were people that were entirely good. He wanted to hate the man that sat there in front of him for this, but he reasoned that he deserved what he got, and if it was sitting here and being stripped of the only surety in his life, then he guessed it would just be easier to leave it all behind. He stubbornly squelched the thoughts of Sasuke away. He couldn't deal with that now.

"We became lovers, and trust me, that was a feat in this hateful, prejudicial society… We somehow managed it, because we were friends most of our lives, our always being together never aroused suspicion. We just had to keep the glances, small touches and the incessant _need_ for each other away from the public eye. That was hard to do, but we were nobility, we were hardly ever questioned, and that gave us some degree of freedom. The worst hit came when my father announced that he thought me ready to _marry." _He spat the word, like it was a poison on his tongue. "I tried to explain to Minato, and he took it rather well, better than I did actually." He laughed, "I took many beatings form my Father for that, and finally relented when Minato said that it wouldn't change anything between us. But it did… it ripped us apart…" he broke off, looking away. "I just didn't know it then. At first, his loving became more punishing, more forceful, but I admit I liked it, I had thought that it was just him letting off his anger, his want. He was my best man at the wedding, and I acted like a scared bride beforehand, I cried to him, and he held me, promised everything would be all right. That was the last time we kissed; _really_ kissed, ferociously, like our sustenance was at stake.

After that, his visits became shorter, fewer between. I though it was his way of telling me that the marriage was breaking us apart. So I went to him, I slipped out at night and rode all the way to his house, I sneaked in through the back doors, like so many times before. And into his room, and I begged him to run with me, I begged for forgiveness and none came. He said that we needed to end this, that it was too dangerous for _me_… " Shisui broke off, looking at Naruto with concern marking his features. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Should I stop?"

"No…" Naruto shuddered, "please continue."

"I later learned that they were lovers. Minato saw Kushina at the wedding, they became friends, and somehow, in the midst of all that, she became his love." He took a break to take a sip from the cup next to him.

"I guess it's partly my fault, I never paid attention to her, she was a nuisance in my head, and we only coupled once, during the wedding night. I made it clear that I never wanted to again. A couple of months later, she told me that she loved Minato and that the feelings were reciprocated. I asked him, he confirmed. I think I would have taken a bullet to the chest with thanks, anything was better than that. But I ran, I traveled, not with you Kakashi, and I'm sorry for that, but you were too close a friend for me to drag into the chaos. Perhaps I should have." He thought about it for a while, finally breaking off the silence, "Not like it can be undone anyways…" he muttered, more to himself than to them.

"I returned from my trip to find Kushina in labor, she said it was Minato's, and I believed her. I hadn't thought to calculate the cycle, I never asked either one how long they were lovers. I… I was afraid to know the truth… It was easy to believe her. So I sent her off, I didn't want to see the outcome of my personal hell. I guess you _can_ blame me for your Mothers' death." He looked at Naruto. "If anything, I was the one to send her away. The rest you know, Minato accepted you, loved you, cared for you. I can only guess what he had to think when he saw you grow up to look almost like a copy of me… But you have your Mothers' eyes… I guess you were a gift to him, a memory of two loves; both lost… maybe a curse? Who knows, I didn't know about you being my son until two nights ago. I had always wanted to keep the remains of this hell form myself." He sighed heavily. "But here you are, and now you know the truth, and although it's twisted, and completely unnecessary, you deserve to know the truth form someone. And if you're going to hate me, then at least now you can hate me for the truth."

Naruto was silent. What he hated was that he couldn't hate him now. It had been so simple before, but now he just felt sorrow. "How can I hate you after what you said to me? How can I hold someone who was betrayed and hurt for the simple act of loving?" he asked, almost breaking into hysterical laughter. "I can't hate you, but I can't hate them either…" he choked out, "I wish I didn't exist… then maybe, maybe somehow this would have turned out differently." He couldn't say more the heavy lump in his throat threatened to explode, and tears were the last thing he needed now… Or ever, for that matter.

A strong, warm hand brought him back form his hypnosis. "Don't ever say that… You are my son, and although I messed up my life, perhaps yours was given so that you can make it what you want. I am only so sorry I haven't done anything more for you."

Naruto looked up, the eyes leveled with his held brilliance and strength, and sorrow... Much of it, but now they sparkled with a renewed youth, and their open truth shocked and scared him.

Shisui marched to the door with a stride of a young man. A maid waiting just outside the door. She peeked in when the doors opened, scared but curious to see what the commotion was about.

"Get me the chancellor, and my papers, and make it quick!" He snapped at her, and she fled down the hall with a tiny "yes your lordship!"

Naruto got up and went to him, "I don't need your money, I don't think I deserve it, not after all I heard from you, after al this, I won't sit well with me."

"Nonsense!" Shisui scoffed, "I know law boy, don't tell me they let you keep anything Minato had, not with his greedy, power hungry family."

Naruto smiled sadly, "You know about them?"

"I know his brother, the son-of-a-bitch would slaughter his own children for more power, when Minato was given head of family, his brother ran off to America, made himself a not-so-small fortune I heard, it won't be long before he's pushing his nose into what was left here.

"Fath… Minato… Left the will of the estate to his youngest son." Naruto said, not wanting to mention Sasuke more than he should have. "He's already here, ready to take over. I find him… intriguing."

"Well, at least one thing that he did right then," Shisui snorted as a man came running back with papers under his arms. Shisui took them and close the door in the protesting man's face. "I can sign myself damn it!" He shouted through the door, "and I'm capable of reading as well you dimwit! Wait for these outside!"

Naruto chuckled despite himself, and the grin on the old man's face was clear. "Intriguing you say…?" He brought the topic back to what Naruto had hoped would be a closed topic. "Say his name."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Look me in the eyes and say his name."

"Whay would I do that?" Naruto gavce a nervous little laugh. "It doesn't matter whet it is, Im leaving soon anyways."

"So then do it, consider that my only death wish form my son." Minato challenged. Facing him and crossing is arms.

Naruto was never one to back down form a challenge, he could face a wild beast at night in the woods, why the hell was saying Sasuke's name so hard?

"He too, crossed his arms and looked his father squarely in the eyes. A white eyebrow rose in challenge and amusement.

"Sas…Sasuke." He finished quickly, cursing himself for stuttering and turning himself as fast as he could from the piercing eyes. He looked around, Kakashi managed to slip out sometime in their talk, and he had never even noticed.

"You said you're leaving?  
" Shisui's amused voice rang out behind him. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Like hell you are."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm Baaaack! And as happy as ever! LOL Aight.. so… I don't know why, but I cannot seem to answer to comments.. Its giving me an error message… o.o But be assured I love you all for the wonderful support! Life has been great, I was on a break, Im back in summer school but taking it chill… Iv'e overworked myself for the past 2 years to the point of medical exhaustion. The chappies will come however, stay tuned! :D**

He absolutely hated riding in coaches. He hated the cramped confines of velvet and leather. If he could have gotten away with riding through Konoha on the drivers seat and not put up to more ridicule than usual he would have.

"You're acting like a child in scratchy Sunday clothes." Kakashi chuckled across from him. He was sitting with his knees crossed and looking quite comfortable.

"How can you stand this shit?" Naruto growled. "I'm hot, there's no air flow, and this place has been _perfumed._" He spat the word like it was poison.

"You're making a too big of a deal out of it." Kakashi shrugged. Looking almost happy to see Naruto miserable. "Oh, come on, form my side this is hilarious!" He waved a hand at Naruto's sour expression. "Besides, you'll be down here more often when you're preparing paperwork and such."

"Don't remind me." Naruto scoffed, hand running through his bangs. Kakashi had tried to convince him to wear something formal to the courthouse. To his surprise, he wasn't faced with too big of a fight. In fact, Naruto looked at him wearily and nodded, producing only a deep sigh that let him know exactly what he thought of the whole situation.

There they were now, Kakashi looking as spiffing as always, and Naruto combed, buttoned, perfumed and unhappy.

What surprised Kakashi was his own inability to realize that Naruto's daily wear wasn't for lack of education in manners; it was simply that he didn't like to follow them. He had come down early, ready to go, looking like a perfect, high-born gentleman. Even the staff at Kakashi's house did a double take. The difference in look was stunning.

By now, Naruto had settled comfortably in Kakashi's house, per his request. He had taken whatever belongings he had had in his old home. Tsunade was more than happy to bring them over. And was delighted to hear that Naruto wanted her to stay and travel with him. She took no time in moving into the staff quarters and went so far as to happily befriend the tigers.

The coach rode quickly through the bustling streets of the city. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the stench coming from the gutters. "I'm not picky, but this shit is coming from outside closed windows, do you blame me for not coming down here as often as the ruling body would like me to? Scratch that…" he mumbled, "Thankfully, they don't."

"Naruto, it cannot be that bad." Kakashi reasoned. "What can they possibly do to you." He raked his eyes over Naruto. It was true, physically; he would crush them into dust. But clearly, that wasn't what Naruto was worried about. "It's the fact that rumors spread around here like wildfire… I can't stand people who talk about others without knowing them, it's… filthy." He shook his head. "And unfortunately I guess, I learned that the hard way as a child."

Kakashi was about to ask what had happened when they came to a lurching stop. He peeked out, realizing that they had arrived. "We'll talk about this later."

They stepped out, Kakashi first, Naruto right behind him. The short steps from the coach to the large, oak doors were no problem. But when they were fully within the confines of the large marble hall, he could immediately see what Naruto had a problem with.

All around them, people stopped talking. The men that were standing around suddenly turned into scuttling hens, whispering to each other and avoiding their glances.

He leaned a bit closer to Naruto, noticing how the young man looked straight forward, his features chiseled into perfect indifference and grace. He moved like he owned the place, even though it was clear that he wasn't welcome. "Perhaps I had forgotten some things." He mumbled to the blonde, looking around. He recognized some faces. Young men standing beside their spotless fathers, being fashioned into what they were to be come.

Kakashi remembered some of them traveling to see him in the country. He knew that Minato gave Naruto the best of education. He kept in mind that Naruto had many languages under his belt, one of the reasons he decided to ask him about becoming a merchant. He'd be perfect in the field. He noted off people he knew, people who haven't seen him in ages. He assumed that Naruto's schooling was not a pleasant experience. By the way the men bristled as they passed; he reckoned that Naruto didn't take their shit lying down. He smiled.

"Did you miss how happy they are to see me here?" Naruto mumbled under his breath, not looking at Kakashi, although it was clear that the note was directed to him.

"But they remember you." Kakashi was grinning despite himself. "Trust me, in this viper's nest, it's better to be feared and remembered than liked."

"What about respected?"

"You cannot change people's ignorance, Naruto. You can't beat it out of them as well, although I must admit you did do an admirable job in trying."

"How'd you know?" A small smirk appeared at the end of the blonde's lip. "I don't remember sharing that information."

"One look at them is all I need to know. That, and plenty of experience with people." Kakashi sighed as they neared the courtroom number they were assigned to. "As far as respect goes, oh, you'll have just about enough of it yet. I'd estimate about the time we exit these doors in about…" He peeked at his pocket watch "Oh, about an hour."

"Somehow, that isn't making me feel any better." Naruto mumbled, visibly more relaxed than when they first entered.

"It shouldn't." Kakashi grinned and pushed the door open, making a fancy, exaggerated hand movement indicating Naruto to enter before him. "This way my Lord."

Naruto just snored in amusement and entered in a haughty, overdone display of power. Kakashi snickering after him. Their good humour evaporated when they took in the unpleasant face of the judge sitting at the head of the elaborate room.

The glanced at each other quickly, and moved forward bowing lightly in respect. Kakashi presented the judge with the will and paperwork and awaited the decision.

The judge however, took Naruto in from head to toe. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been living with your Father, whom acknowledged you, until now. We have been informed by Minato Uchiha that he had wanted you to inherit, as we have stated before, that is impossible. He is of nobility, and as such, the power to leave his possessions to an illegitimate child are null."

Naruto hardened at this. The man hadn't even looked at the paperwork; he had seen his name and jumped to conclusions. Kakashi spoke.

"Your honour, it would be wise, if you looked further into the work provided. Mr. Uzumaki is not here to plead the case of his adopted Father. In fact, Mr. Uzumaki wishes to be addressed henceforth in his legal Father's name, which would be His Lordship, Marquess Namikaze. The title of his _legitimate _father, whom was unaware of the child he had until quite recently, right before his death in fact. His late Lordship Namikaze has since acknowledged Naruto as his legitimate heir, swore an oath, that you will find provided in the papers that you will kindly read. He has graciously provided you with a will that explains in clear writing that everything, from land to shares, any property belonging to the Late Lord Namikaze should and will be transferred over to his son's name. Furthermore, it will be done quickly; his Lordship has urgent matters to attend to."

Everyone stared, including Naruto, completely flabbergasted at Kakashi's sudden change in attitude. From playful and laid back, he snapped to business lie indifference mixed with forceful domination. The judge's eyes were round as saucers. He only had enough mind to nod and stutter if "his Lordship would please await the finished report in two day's time?" He was bowed down to, and numbly followed Kakashi's lead out of the room.

News did indeed spread fast. The hall was amutter with the hottest news. All eyes were on them as they stepped out. All were wide, surprised and quick to turn to the floor when Naruto directed his gaze in anyone's direction.

Kakashi was bursting with joy inside. In fact, he had expected some sort of opposition. He had come up with a plan to stun them into silence on the spot. When he noticed the obvious dislike the judge had for Naruto. The plan went smoother than he expected and faster too. It looked like everyone within a hundred meter radius was completely filled in with the latest shock. Naruto was not only a noble by blood, he had surpassed the highest expectations, a Marquess being indeed, higher than a count by a long shot when it came to the hierarchy of nobility.

The sun was shining brilliantly as they exited, a perfect sign, Kakashi thought. He looked to Naruto. The blonde looked back once behind him into the cool depths of the court. It was still buzzing with the news. The people parted as they walked through. But not a word was exchanged. The young man now looked at Kakashi and smiled. "That was… interesting."

"Wasn't it?" Kakashi beamed. "You stunned them with grace Naruto! I don't think I could be prouder if I had a son!"

"You don't?" Naruto kocked his head. Looking into the one eye visible. The had started walking leisurely down the street. Kakashi had waved their coach off, silently letting the footman know to await them at the hotel.

They were side by side now. Strolling through the bustling street. It was early afternoon, and they both felt a bit elated by such an easy victory. Kakashi smiled sadly. "I never had, no."

"Well then," Naruto drawled, swinging an arm around the silver haired man's arms. "I suppose I need a new father, going through two obviously wasn't enough. What do you say old chap?"

Kakashi snorted. Bursting into laughter. A few people gave them strange looks, but they were overall ignored. "I'd be delighted of course." He bowed his head. "His lordship will not be disappointed."

They spent the next minutes in aimless chatter, taking their time in arriving into the hotel Kakashi checked them into. Naruto looked up to see its expanse. "You couldn't have picked something less… spiffy?" he inquired.

Kakashi looked fakely hurt. "I don't want to ruin our Lordship's reputation by soiling his Lordship's holy feet with anything below the best." He was cuffed on the side of the head for that by a growling Naruto. "Cut out that Lordship crap or Ill have you arrested." He looked serious for a nanosecond before they both burst into fits of laughter.

As it was, they had reached the colossal stairs that lead up to the main doors of the hotel. The doors gleamed in the sunshine as people bustled in and out, carrying flower arrangements, boxes and the like.

"They even have a door to separate the high born form the workers." Naruto shook his head. "Insane." Kakashi nodded in agreement as they took to observing the people coming and going.

Naruto looked relaxed until a pink haired, young girl, flounced right out of the doors, followed by two girls around her age, including a sour faced matron.

The blonde tilted his head to Kakashi, who looked interested in Naruto's sudden change in posture. From relaxed, Naruto's muscles clenched visibly, although he didn't budge an inch. He was as he was before slightly leaning on a column, arms crossed.

Who…?" Kakashi hissed "is that?"

"A wasp." Naruto mumbled back. "She and I were once acquainted, as children."

"Sounds like that didn't last." Kakashi muttered as she passed them. They both saw her look, but turn right back to face her front, gliding past them, nose in the air, pretending not to have noticed.

"She can't act for shit." Kakashi observed. And was rewarded with another laugh out of Naruto. "Looks like they're preparing for a ball of some sort." He added. "Might as well go up and prepare."

"For what?" Naruto sounded a bit panicked.

"For the ball of course."

"We weren't invited."

"That's because I don't think the news reached them yet. Rest assured, that will change soon." They made their way up and in, Naruto completely ignorant to the mirror like floors and the amount of décor that was put into the grand hall. The ceilings were painted; gilded statues and columns crossed each other in an attempt to show the most of the splendor of the place.

Kakashi signed them both in. "And if it doesn't, your signature in the book will for sure."

"You didn't." Naruto looked pale.

"I did indeed!" I want this whole place to know what they're missing before you leave for good."

"There are other ways…" Naruto mumbled, perfectly content on following Kakashi up the wide, curving stairs. "I don't think the idea of seeing a roomful of enemies suits me."

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi turned to face him. "They'll be green with envy, or shame! It's too perfect of an opportunity to miss!" He looked around. "Ugh, this place reminds me of a cathedral, but they have delicious coffee in the mornings, which is why I picked it out." He winked to the huffing blonde.

**AN: Yosh! Done another chappie!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Song: 100 Years… I swear, there's been some shit in my life that really screwed with me, school hasn't been easy either, so here's to this song, which sums up my life in a sweet nutshell. **** Also, I usually like Sakura, she's a bitch in this story tho. ^.^' Also, the notions of the country as snubby and such… yeah, that is a part of the story, in no way do I think that personally! Love em UKs ;) **

They made it to their apartments safely, Naruto only breathed a relieved sigh when the large, heavy doors were shut behind them with a bow form the butler. He flounced into a maroon gilded and heavily patterned couch and looked around with disgust. "Do they not have rooms that are more suited for actual living in? I fear going blind from this incessant shine!"

Kakashi was already at the bar, pouring himself and Naruto port. The blonde watched the heavy red liquid darken the small crystal glass. Kakashi sat near him and passed him the drink.

Naruto took it and dipped his head back while the silver haired man sipped his.

"So how does it feel to have your life flipped inside out and backwards?" The man mused, smiling slightly when Naruto leveled him with his blue eyes. "I feel no different to be honest." He sighed. "I have a feeling…" he looked at Kakashi again. He was unsure if he should voice what he was thinking about for the past hour. "Do you think maybe Father knew that this moment would come? Why would he put me through all this training and schools when he knew how these people would treat me?" He watched the empty glass in his hand and let it slip between his fingers, it fell to the floor and with a tinkling laughter broke into dusty diamonds. Kakashi watched its progress too, not speaking.

"What is it exactly that you know?" he asked, "I don't know the details." He laughed apologetically.

"Well, He wanted me to learn a lot when it comes to languages; Father drilled me with teachers, so… French, Latin, and Hindi I guess…" He scrunched his eyes. "I'm shit at French though, never liked it much."

Kakashi was wide eyed. "You learned all that?" he sounded stunned.

"I had to practice with his army friends in my swordsmanship and shooting, not to mention physical fitness." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Horsemanship was what I took to though, and hunting."

"Not too shabby…" Kakashi whistled in appreciation, "I think Minato rather wanted to prepare you to leave though, don't you think?" He rose, sipped again while Naruto pondered this. It sounded eerily correct.

"I guess you're right then." He smiled. "I guess I was meant to leave this place, and he knew."

"Precisely my boy." The grey eye closed in a smile. "I believe you are getting it!"

A sharp knock on the door startled them both. Naruto stood up to open it. That act proved needless as the butler gently opened the doors and slipped inside, bowing deeply. "An invitation for your Lordship and your companion." He drawled in an overelegant tone that had Naruto bristling and Kakashi chuckling.

The man stepped forward and plucked the letter form his gloved fingers. "Thank you" he inclined his head and the man was about to step out.

"A word?" Naruto raised his hand, and the man froze in his steps, turning to him, he bowed again. "Would his lordship require anything elese?"

"I would require you to not barge in without either being asked or allowed in." He growled. A cloud of displeasure hovered over him. The butler looked scared before throwing another, _deeper_ bow. "Of course."

"I would slit my wrists if I had to bow to anyone like that." Naruto hissed as Kakashi sat back down grinning from ear to ear. "Oh come now, he works here, it's not like he does this as a full time thing. Besides, He isn't wealthy Naruto, and has no chance of ever being wealthy. So I'd cut him some slack."

"I'm just like them aren't I?" Naruto smiled sadly, "I don't really _see_ those around me."

"You're being too hard on yourself Naruto." Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he stepped behind him. They were facing the window, the view faced into the gardens around which the hotel was built. The fountain had a flock of birds surrounding it, bathing. Naruto wished he was one of them.

"What does the note say?" he asked, hoping for a distraction from his somber thoughts.

"Its an invitation, as promised." Kakashi responded. "I told you we'd get invited. It would be a lsap in the face should your rank be overlooked at such a gathering."

"I cannot wait to leave." Naruto sighed and walked into the room. "Can we not snub them and get out of here?"

"No" Kakashi protested, they must see you, and I'll be right along with you so no worries." He winked and pushed the blonde into the bedroom. "Take a bath now, freshen up and we shall see what can be done for our evening attire."

Naruto walked in with a sigh that was a clear statement of his irritation at the pomp.

xXx

Sasuke stepped into the glittering hall with a strange mixture of relief and sorrow. He had not seen Naruto in days, and the bloody man was on his mind constantly. He had ran from him, and Sasuke couldn't ignore his responsibilities for long. Going into town, he had set up residence at "The Gorge" a top class hotel in the area. His affairs now in order, all paperwork completed and signed for, he knew the hardest part came after all that was finished. He had to somehow fit into this strict and snobby society. He knew Naruto had hated these people one and all, but truth be told, he had been groomed to feel comfortable here, and he did, much to his dismay, rather like what he was seeing as he entered the ballroom of the hotel. His invitation had come a day previous, when he bumped into a young, pink haired lady in the hall. She took one look at him and purred in appreciation.

It was her coming out, she had said, and her parents were throwing a ball for anyone that mattered and had anything to say about where they lived. She asked him to accompany her to the restaurant downstairs. She was meeting a couple of friends for breakfast. He obliged her because he too, was onhis way out and didn't want to seem rude, though her snotty attitude and the way she clung to him had him gritting his teeth. He finished his mission with a smile however, and quickly made his apologies, leaving her at the double doors of the rather large hall. He had planned to get a nip to eat, but that was out of the question presently, he made his mind up to grab something on the way to the office in which he had to finish taking care of the paperwork his Father had sent from overseas. He was sure it would be utter crap, just a bunch of flimsy stocks that provided him with an excuse to bully Sasuke into getting rid of the estate and everything on it and to return to America. He was sure his Father wanted to dabble in the sizeable foruten that this sale would make. He himself however, had no intentions of doing any such thing. He had his eyes set on staying, since it provided him with more than enough money to comfortably start a business of his own, on his own terms.

As to the _other_ problem, he could only hope they would all get the hint and that it would all blow over.

Upon his return from his uneventful day, he was met with a note from Miss. Sakura Haruno, the very pink horror he had met previously. He had no doubt he was invited so that she could gloat to her friends about meeting him.

He had just relaxed with a good book and a glass of sweet wine when a quiet knock came to his ears. He wondered, since he hadn't sent for anything; who it could have been possibly?

He had dim hopes of it being Naruto, although the very thought had his pulse beating harder and his thoughts skipping wildly as he made his way to open the door.

It was not in his nature to sneak around, he opened the door all the way and looked out into the rather dim hallway.

A small shadow slipped into the room and he followed it with his eyes, unmoving. The door was still ajar, his hand still on the knob. "Who are you?" He asked loudly, not bothering to keep his voice down. He knew it wasn't Naruto, for one, the man wouldn't be slinking around, and was much bigger. So who could it have possibly….. ?

His jaw dropped as the covering fell to reveal Miss Haruno herself. She was clad scantily, only in her nightgown, and that too, was sheer and translucent. Her hair was down and the glimmer in her eyes was hellish. "I've come to check whether you decided to come to the ball." She giggled, placing a small hand on his and closing the door quietly. He was so stunned he didn't even stop her.

"This isn't the right time to be making calls or inquiries." He stumbled stupidly, still disbelieving that she would be as stupid as all that.

"My parents have someone on their mind for me to marry, and I am so unhappy about it." She sounded tear-filled and sad. Sasuke could see her looking at him, assessing how much her plight had affected her.

It didn't at all, and she could clearly see that.

"Ill ask you to leave now miss," he put on a cold expression and a slight sneer. That just exited her more.

"I like a man who doesn't run after any woman." She whispered eyes heavy lidded. "It shows class." She smirked, coming closer to him, stalking.

She was right up against his chest, hand daintily poised on his hip. He could feel her breasts through the flimsy muslin and his thin linen shirt. He didn't move.

She took that as a go ahead, because she tried to slip her slim thigh between his legs, leaning on him all the more. Her lips didn't even reach his neck, dropping instead to his collar bone.

He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall, shivering. She couldn't see what he could, it wasn't her lips leaving kisses, or her thigh wedging between his. It was not her hand that slowly made its way to rub against his straining erection. He gasped out a plea for help, but it was lost in translation. The hand emboldened, began to unbutton.

Here his eyes drew opened, his hand quick on hers and steel grip against her slim wrist, twisting it until she moaned. "Don't!" he whispered hoarsely out and she caught his lips in a sloppy and altogether rather unsatisfying kiss. He wanted demanding, hot, strong and knowing. This was mediocre at best, he couldn't even pretend.

When her tongue tried to pry his teeth apart he growled and nipped at her, so that she stumbled back surprised. His eyes shone with rage. "Get out woman, before I hurt you in a way you will not like." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She looked bewildered, gasping for air. She squealed and scurried out of the room, he shut it behind her quietly and fell to the floor barricading them. His breathing was uneven, slightly whimpering. The only thing on his mind was that bastard.

But that was done, and as he stepped into the light and observed the wave of bejeweled ladies, gaudy youth and sniffed in the fine odour of perfume and cigar, he felt a bit better. They announced his name loudly, "The Right honorable Earlof Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke!" There were a few people who looked to him at that. He was a novelty, accepting the title his uncle had no choice but to pass on. He thought of Naruto again, how it should have been _him_.

But what was going to be done by beating himself up over it? It was not his fault. He was only grateful to be let out of the cage he called home. How ironic, he thought was that in a country that boasted freedom, he had been little more than his Father's puppet, here… In this snubby country where power and prestige mattered so much, perhaps here, he would be at least able to do things on his own terms.

He made his way to the floor and was assaulted by a group of young ladies, giggling and trying to nonchalantly dangle their dance cards in front of his noise. He smiled and crooned as was his due. They swooned and charmed him, as was theirs.

Then the floor parted and Lady haruno, in all her glittering glory flounced forth smiling brightly. She was the top predator here, the queen bee. And since it was her ball, she had the gall to feel that she could do anything she pleased. She hung herself on his arm and announced to the surrounding flock that there was a delightful punch served. He was tehn ceremoniously dragged in the general direction of the tables. Sasuke had to give her credit, she knew she could lead him by his nose and she was ready to use that at any opportunity. He cursed under his breath and smiled sweetly. Ready to be tormented until he could slip out and run run _run…_

"The Most honourable Marquis of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze and his Lordship Kakashi Hakate." That…. _That_ name, brought the entire hall to a complete hush. And then it brought it into a jungle of whispers.

Sakura's arm actually slipped off his. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open in a comical surprise. Sasuke himself could not believe his eyes.

The blonde was making his way down the steps, chatting with Kakashi as if nothing in the world was the matter. The whispered title was making its rounds into the rooms further in, and people were actually making their way to the doors to see. Sasuke had a feeling most of these people knew him well.

But the _title!_

He didn't know if he was happy that Naruto was no longer in threat of being snubbed or hurt that he hadn't been told. Both, he supposed after a while; making his way closer to them both. He found it funny that although everyone wanted a good look, no one would actually approach them. There was in fact, a small empty space that surrounded them, Sasuke wasted no time in breaking out and going up to them.

"My Lord," he couldn't help but smiling lightly as he said this. Naruto's eyes flickering to him. "My Lord" was his answer, the eyes were not smiling however, they were already on the crowd and looking around.

"Well," Kakashi clapped him on the shoulder. "There you have it, who would have thought?" he joked, dragging them both into the crowd that parted at first and then was determined to act like it was all normal that it swallowed them up.

"I absolutely hate this." Naruto mumbled to him. "Kakashi dragged me into this, shouldn't have listened."

"Well, there are always the balconies." Sasuke suggested, "They are colder, but its also why they give a certain kind of privacy." Naruto nodded and gave him the first smile of the night. "Will his Lordship lead the way?"

**AN: Ok…. Phew, done :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Yay! We're back and things are finally picking up! :D **

They made their way out onto one of the larger balconies. On both sides a large, spacious staircase led to the gardens below. Naruto made his way toward those.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Sasuke smirked, catching the surprised tipped eyebrow that turned to regard him. "Although it doesn't look it, I'm willing to put money down that there are about 20 pairs of people fucking in the wonderfully trimmed bushes below us. What's more, there is about the same number of spies, sniffing around for a good story and blackmail material."

"You are well versed in the way of these things." Naruto inclined his head in thanks. "Dare I say you saved my shining reputation?"

"Don't jest" Sasuke scoffed and stepped up to him, looking out onto the gardens. He scrabbled around and pulled out a cigar, offering one up to Naruto. The latter declined with a wave of his hand. Sasuke shrugged and used a match to light his. He was aware that Naruto was looking at him. The flare illuminated the handsome features. Sasuke peeked and found the eyes on his.

The sigh from the man beside him was one of amusement and irritation. Sasuke finally looked to him completely. "It's been a while that we have been alone like this." He mused, hoping to bring out some reason Naruto might have been harboring for leaving him thus.

"Indeed."

And that was it. Sasuke's pride hurt like hell when he finally dropped the question. "Any particular reason for leaving me in the dust?"

"Isnt that a bit too harsh of a view from someone who barely knows me?" Naruto's head tilted in question. He looked truly amused; his eyes however, were serious. "You sound like a lover scorned." He looked out again when all Sasuke did was snort into his cigar.

"I was never your lover. As I recall, that slipped away all too quickly, fueled by your attempts to keep me away from yourself." That brought a sharp glance to him from the blonde.

"Isn't that a bit too straight forward to you? Sasuke, you have no idea what you are treading on… There are factors, many of them very dangerous, that you are unaware of, and perhaps for the better."

"I know what I want, Naruto, despite you thinking me a spoiled rich boy, I have quite of an experience in human cruelty behind me, so if that's what you're pertaining to, it wont work on me." He shook his head at Naruto's move to talk. "You've avoided me, and although I understand somewhat, what you did was cruel."

Naruto laughed, "You have no idea Sasuke, of what I learned of recently and of what I had to suffer through my childhood and such, right up until a month ago. It sounds strange, because I sincerely couldn't care less, but there are factors I'm willing to consider dangerous out of people in our world. And you, well, you were infatuated, but that must stop. You will remain here, under intense scrutiny and such, and its not my reputation I'm trying to preserve Sasuke. You know, I have repeated this a hundred times, that never mattered to me, since I never really had any to begin with." He closed his eyes to avoid looking at Sasuke's infuriated expression.

"Don't presume to tell me you were chivalrously trying to save me, when you sucked out my soul in that forest!" He hissed. "Is it that hard to face the truth about yourself? You want me, do not deny it."

Naruto had to agree, this was much too straightforward even for him. Why was this man so obviously desperate? The look that he received scorched him.

"I don't deny it Sasuke, I'll never deny that. But I have enough self restraint to keep my desires in check. We are in a viper pit." The answer he received was a bit startling, Sasuke looked like a man who enjoyed the comfort and luxuries his rank had to offer him.

"I was _born _in a viper pit Naruto, every single one of these people here were, and thus are, reduced to crawling on their stomachs forever, seeing only what they can." Sasuke stared hard at him. His hands were shaking and he was crushing his unfinished cigar in anger. "You got the opportunity to be born outside the nest, to thrive and grow wings while we we all busy trying not to be eaten alive."

"When I had first met you, when I first saw you riding like some pagan God -" he shook his head, "-You've never seen yourself unguarded Naruto, and I might sound like a fool, but when I first saw you, I had this fleeting hope that you'd let me fly with you."

He took a step back. "I see now that it's impossible, you are content with flying alone." Shaking his head, he walked briskly back inside. Before the blonde could take a step towards him, he was lost in the throng, no longer visible to the wildly searching blue gaze.

xXx

Naruto had never felt less sure. But what could he possibly do? He was afraid, he admitted of his hypnotic pull towards the infuriating raven, and little did he know how close Naruto was to taking him right there on the balcony.

He had intended to descend into the garden and he knew that he wouldn't return without getting a throughout taste of the delectable milky neck. Sasuke's note of warning was what brought him from the edge again, and he had somehow kept most of his composure through their talk, trying to reason more with himself than Sasuke.

He would leave behind this country, rightfully named the viper pit; but Sasuke would remain to bear the consequence of whatever would be done, and he wouldn't be at peace if he left not knowing the man would be fine. This was as much for himself as for Sasuke.

So why did those arguments sound so futile to him now? As they were being refuted and picked apart by the raven, Naruto found himself grabbing at straws to keep his head in check.

What it necessary? Yes.

Was it wanted? Hell no.

It physically hurt to see Sasuke step back and walk away. Even the tale his Father had told him was forgotten.

"Shiiiiit." He hissed at nothing in particular, leaning on the cold stone of the terrance. He wanted to go back inside and look for him, maybe try to explain what he meant in a way that wouldn't hurt them both. He rehearsed many ways of saying what he had to say over and over in his head but nothing came. Even the Sasuke in his head was intent on screwing up his arguments.

A gentle hand on his arm snapped him out of his reverie. He turned around quickly, eyes wide. Not that he was expecting the raven, but he certainly wasn't expecting the slight blonde nymphet that stood shyly before him now. Her big, blue eyes shone brightly in anticipation. He realized with distaste that she had powdered up and reperfumed before calling on him. He could see the tiny dust of hastily applied cover and the perfume was too strong to have been applied previously.

He almost rolled his eyes at the weak attempt to seduce him. What itched him more was the fact that he knew her, whereas she was doing a great job of pretending she had no idea who he was.

Fact of the matter was, this was the pink bitches right hand gal.

"May I help you?" he lowered his tone and bowed slightly, egging her on. It was evil, but at the moment he wanted to be mean.

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago sir… I was curious and dare I say it? A bit enticed." She fluttered her eyelashes and literally bent forward him to reveal even more cleavage than she had exposed. Her fan was tapping on the side of her delicate face. He had to allow her the privilege of beauty.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a bitch in heat, dear Ino, you'd have time to mobilize your nonexistent intelligence and recognize me." He smiled as he kissed her hand, it took a second for the words to hit home. By which time he had stepped away and made his way briskly back inside.

There, he was met by a slightly tipsy Kakashi. "What have you been up to chap? The night is young! Enjoy what they offer." He chuckled quietly into Naruto's ear. The blonde had a feeling the man was more sober than he cared to admit.

"I'd try upstairs." He ended as Naruto passed by. "Ask at the desk."

He was gone when Naruto made his way back to the front doors and turned to catch a glimpse.

He listened. Walking quickly over to the desk he rang the small bell and fidgeted as he waited to be served. The man came running; asking in a sickly polite tone if there was anything that was needed.

"I need to know what room and floor his grace Uchiha is using. It is a matter of grave importance." He added, after the slight hesitation from the man in front of him.

"No, no, of course! Your lordship will be pleased to learn the Lord Uchiha resides in room 217"

Naruto muttered a hasty "thank you" and made his way quickly to the second floor. He turned left and cursed himself when he realized the number he was looking for was in the other wing. He passed a maid on his hurried way and she plastered herself against the wall with a small gasp as he barreled through the corridor.

The door was closed and he wanted to pound on the door but the bloody woman was still standing there as if she had seen a ghost. He glared at her, hoping she'd get the message, nevertheless, he knocked lightly.

There was a slight movement that he could hear, and then nothing again. He knocked a second time.

"In devil's name leave me alone woman!" Sasuke's voice was clear and annoyed. Naruto smirked despite himself. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted, surprised at finding the door unlocked. He pushed hard and it flew open. There, he within, slamming it closed again and heaving, fixed a very surprised young man with a death glare. "You really should lock your doors Sasuke."

**AN: It was meant to be longer, but this seemed like a perfecto cliffie and it would be too long with another chappie on it (for erm, me that is ^.^') So heres this, enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Allright, the plot is rolling Ladies and gents (for those that are) heres a chappie to keep ya'll happy! **

They didn't move an inch. For that one split second, Sasuke stood frozen before the intruder. He had genuinely thought that it was Sakura again. He had never though that the blonde would follow him. The determination coming off of Naruto in their last conversation was palpable.

He had stormed into his room and shame warped him like a tsunami. Had he really acted like a desperate? Yes, he had. That galled him now. To actually throw out what he harboured in his turbulent mind had been easy then, but it had cost him a chunk of his dear pride. He hated himself. Hated the boiling blood within him whenever the blue eyes rested on him. He hated the fluttering fear around the blonde and hated most of all, the power Naruto had over him.

He almost wished Naruto was poor, maybe unable to travel or say no to him, he could easily… no. He shook his head, that wasn't it. He didn't want to overpower or outrank the man. All he wanted was the blonde to want him with the same delirium he did.

He allowed his mind to wonder as he threw off his overcoat, blouse and boots. He was left standing in pants and an unbuttoned shirt when the knock sounded. It was harsh to his ears, and it grated his nerves. He wanted to wallow in his misery and try to piece together what was left of his dignity, not deal with lustful girls. He threw himself into the tall backed chair that faced the huge window and hollered for her to get lost. He contemplated throwing something at the slut. Quickly, he scanned the floor for his shoes.

The slight click let him know he had forgotten to bolt the door shut. He cursed and made to get up when the said door blasted open and shut just as quickly. In the dark again, he could see Naruto leaning on the wall. The one candle he had lit threw his handsome features into sharp definement. The eyes blazed with a light of their own.

Sasuke thought about it, and decided to stay seated. His pride was strong enough to not let Naruto know how much he had really hurt him. That, and he couldn't trust his legs to stand.

So he simply rested his chin on an arm and regarded the blonde cooly. "Oh, I was expecting someone else."

Naruto bounced himself from the wall and slowly sauntered over to the bed. He placed one hand on a carved pillar and looked out of the window, then at Sasuke. "Looks like you were trying to fend her off."

"Perhaps." Sasuke didn't want to get into a conversation on anyone. He wanted Naruto to leave, he couldn't stand the sight of the blonde, so utterly comfortable and unattainable.

"I don't want us to part like this…" Naruto started off lamely, he looked uncomfortable and looked everywhere but at Sasuke. "I want us to be friends, is what I'm trying to say." He finally made eye contact, and smiled.

Sasuke was reeling from the disbelief that washed over him. There was not one person he knew who could look friendly while driving a stake into someone.

"You're a really good." He chuckled to himself, not caring whether Naruto understood. He hadn't, because his eyes displayed confusion. "I don't understand -"

"Oh I think you do." Sasuke smiled and stood up, his anger giving him just enough strength to stand and look the fiend in the eye. "We shall remain friends then, you may leave sir and have a safe journey."

That startled him. Sasuke saw, it was one thing to argue, quite another to agree and let it go at that.

He slipped out of his chair and marched to the door, throwing it open. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there, he beheld the pinkette, hand lightly raised to knock. That fast, he slammed the door in her surprised face minding to lock the door. He turned around, there was the blond beast, grinning.

Sasuke threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "I'm stuck between two idiots. What a night!"

"The forces really are against you." Naruto nodded in mock sincerity.

"You, sir, have no right to be here at all. Please leave." He tilted his chin towards the door. "And take her with you."

"You locked the door."

"Indeed, to keep her out, what would I do with the two of you in here? And speaking of which, since you were so earnest to get yourself rid of me, why not take that opportunity now?" he pointed to the door. "A good night to you."

"Sasuke…"

"Take yourself out of this room, out of this damned country and out of my _life_!" Sasuke hissed. "It's what you wanted, nothing stopping you is there, nothing ever did. So get lost already!"

Naruto just stood there, silently watching the raven spit and rant in anger until he was exhausted. Sasuke looked at him bleakly, by the window as he was and let out a deep sigh. "What do you want from me?" he finally squeaked out.

"I don't know." Naruto answered in earnest. He had no clue, he had rushed up to Sasuke with no clear plan and couldn't come up with one still. That, and he couldn't make himself leave.

"That's not a good enough answer. You have a knack for not knowing what you want." Sasuke noted. "Im not into playing this game Naruto. You leave or you stay, you have the choice before you. This offer is gone in 3…2…1… Fine."

Sasuke had no intention of staying anywhere near the blonde. Naruto teethered on the edge of something, the only hint that he heard Sasuke was the constantly tingling eyes, boring into him. Hed had enough though, He haphazardly thrown on his shoes, buttoned up his shirt and grabed his overcoat along as an afterthought.

Briskly, he stepped to the door. He turned back once, Naruto was observing him, not having moved a muscle. Sasuke smiled sadly and was gone that quickly, silently shutting the door behind him.

The hall made his eyes burn, there was a lamp every meter, and the gilded ceiling just illuminated the overdone decorations more, too bright.

He stomped through the corner, almost bumping into the back of some puffy, blonde bimbo. He stepped back growling and surveyed the three, as it turned out, females.

It was Haruno herself, clearly flocked by some followers. They were whispering to each other and now as he almost plowed through them, their whispers picked up in tone.

The flight down the rest of the hall and down the main staircase was a blink. He stepped up to the main desk and ordered a horse brought up at once. This was done with a bow and he was free to storm outside and wait for his ride. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long, the small stable boy hurried up to him, holding out a nice looking thoroughbred. Sasuke nodded his pleasure and tipped a few coins into the boys hand.

He was up just as quickly. Going around once, he looked up at the hotel. It was illuminated by many outside lights, looking rather spectacular in the comparatively gloomy street. How he hated being born rich, with a horribly hateful Father. How he wished he could erase his past and start fresh.

He was out of the street and galloping along the main road at top speed. Perhaps he'd lose his longing and anger in the ride. At least temporarily, it would be a blessing. He realised that since the first day of his arrival, he'd been nothing but anxious, hurting or lustful, now he was bitter. In all, not one good memory except the one. And he tried not to think anymore.

He knew he'd acted shamefully, deserting the company and being downright disrespectful, but he didn't give a damn.

The larger street slowly gave way, and then he was on the highway, surrounded by fields scattered by clumps of trees. It was dark, and the only light he had was the moon burning on the thankfully cloudless sky. The result of this was that he had a silhouette of his road, and prayed silently that nothing would happen. The horse was surefooted and he spurred it on faster. The cold air nipped at him and it felt _good._

He would ride for an hour or two, and that should get him into the estate reasonably. Then… Then he'd decide what to do, he had no idea where to proceed from this.

The ride helped. He stepped onto the stairs of the mansion on a high. He was tired, but that would be easily remedied. The horse was taken from his hands as soon as he dismounted. Sasuke ordered it be returned to the hotel the following morning.

The hall was deserted, and apart from the one maid that hurriedly opened the door to let him in, all was quiet. He asked her to bring him some food and she blushed and curtsied, hurrying away.

Even the stairs were a drag to walk up. The ride had stiffened his legs and his thighs ached. He wanted a hot bath, but dared not bother the poor girl with it. Undressing quickly, he slipped into a pair of black cotton pajama pants and dropped in into his high chair. The fire was almost out, and he reached for the metal bar to move it about some. The room was too chilly for his liking. The window was opened, and he got up to close it, grabbing a wooden log on his way back and throwing that into the fire. He pulled his chair closer to the fireplace and poked at the flames again. He was restless, but his hunger didn't allow for sleep. He couldn't stop poking at the fire, it provide bursts of warm air and he shivered visibly every time.

It was a while before the door creaked open and he heard silent steps come forward. He was nodding off by now. And when a silver platter topped with cold cuts and cheeses was hovered over his nose he mumbled a quick Thank You before plucking the thing out of the maids hand.

He almost jumped up when he realised that it wasn't the maid, Naruto.

"How the _hell?_" 

"I rode after you, quite obvious."

"You're not welcome here." Sasuke wondered, how he went from trying to get Naruto, to trying to throw him out for the better part of the night. He felt something soft against his neck, and instinctively shuddered when the warmth was gone. Naruto moved his lips over his earlobe, and slowly up to his temples.

What had he needed to do? Oh, eat… that was it. Suddenly, the plate wasn't as enticing as his empty stomach insisted it was. His hand flew to the shabby mass of blonde and splice itself there, pulling the head closer. He could feel the smile on those lips as that voluptuous mouth made its way down to his neck again, nibbling as it went.

"I have questions…" Sasuke gasped, still attempting to grasp at sanity. That _mouth. _

"they can wait."

With a groan, Sasuke decided they could.

The plate was forgotten, splayed on the ravens lap as he heaved up when Naruto bit into his neck, harder than before.

Sasuke pulled at the hair that his hand was still in and was granted by hooded blue, glazed with lust. Naruto was breathing heavily. It was when the blonde licked his lip innocently that Sasuke pulled him down.

Their second meeting was electrical. His teeth hurt with the need to bite something in his frustration. He nibbled on the full lower lip and bit into it. He could taste a tangy metallic liquid but Naruto growled in satisfaction.

He was running out of air, and took that moment to break free and gasp before throwing himself right in again. The blonde was leaning over the chair, one knee on the arm rest. Sasuke splayed his hand on the knee and with a strong grasp, slid his hand further up. The mouth above him fevered in its attempts.

He was afraid to continue, but Naruto wasn't stopping him, so he had no choice. Besides, what was there to come back to now?

It was his stomach that saved him. The loud grumble that it produced embarrassed him, but made Naruto laugh. He swiveled on his arm and crouched right in front of Sasuke, surveying the plate that was conveniently supported by his crotch.

"You're hungry."

"Evidently… I hadn't had time to eat all evening."

Naruto looked at the plate with a knowing grin and plucked a square of cheese off it. He looked from it to Sasuke with a devilish grin. "open up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied. The cold cut slipped in and it was followed by one finger that rubbed at his lip while he chewed. The act was so intimate that he was sure he was afire. If he was, Naruto took no notice, instead pushing the finger into his mouth and opening it slowly. Before Sasuke knew what was up, Naruto dipped down and licked clean the inside of his mouth. All Sasuke could do was it there and moan slightly.

When Naruto pulled back his voice was raspy. "that was delicious, don't you think so?

"Mmmmmm…" Sasuke closed his eyes, "it was, but let me finish eating you rake, Im starving here."

Naruto got comfortable at his knees, and sat cross-legged before him. Sasuke bent over, grabbing the plate and placing it between them. The took from it with delight. It was such an innocent yet erotic act. Naruto's eyes were on him constantly, and since he was sitting with his back to the fire, all that was visible were the slowly glowing eyes.

"So what now?" Sasuke had to know.

"Now, well.. I suppose I'll make love to you."

**AN: epic cliffie! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Song – Enigma – Distorted Love**

Sasuke smiled wryly at Naruto's unabashed admission.

"What happened to protecting my pure innocence?" He jibed, popping a square of brie into his mouth and chewing slowly, aware of Naruto watching his every move. It thrilled him to be so scrupulously examined, aware of his need for the blonde. He wondered if he really was too needy, certainly knew it was so wrong, which was perhaps the reason it seemed so right.

Naruto hadn't moved at all, yet it seemed to Sasuke that he had swelled in proportion, filling up the room and using up all the air; he felt short of breath and his hands had started sweating.

"Don't just sit there then. I want you to kiss me."

One blonde eyebrow shot up in amusement, but Naruto complied; slowly taking the plate from Sasuke's hands and setting it aside on the low table beside them. He crawled over to where Sasuke sat frozen stiff in his chair and climbed right over into his lap. Naruto was big, much too big to fit neatly into his lap, as Sasuke knew he himself would have barely managed. Naruto towered over him and would have been a submissive act turned overpowering by his bigness.

"Where would you like this kiss?" He bent down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "here?" he trailed his tongue over the shell of the raven's ear and the latter shuddered. "Or perhaps here?" Sasuke's hair was grabbed, yanked hard and his head snapped back, neck fully exposed. It was here that the blonde attached himself, leechlike, to suck on Sasuke's apple and chuckle darkly at his quiet gasp.

This lasted a few heartbeats, and Naruto slowly made his way down Sasuke's neck to his collarbone, popping a few buttons as the ravenous mouth demanded every nerve in Sasuke's body to acknowledge him.

The raven wasn't quite able to move freely, one hand was pinned under Naruto's knee, the other however, reached out to trail along the taut neck, cheek and nose, touching slowly, trying to map out with his hands the hardness and softness alike. He buried his fingers in Naruto's thick mane and made his way to the silk ribbon holding the length of him together; he pulled this free and a curtain of pale, golden hair fell to his face. He inhaled deeply, reeling from the toxic cocktail of musk and smoke, a smell that was Naruto's entirely.

He looked up, into Naruto's eyes and found uncertainty there, and lust. "Please don't tell me you've changed your mind again." He whispered, voice hoarse. "I think I'd have to kill you if you did."

Naruto laughed then, a soft, low sound that vibrated through them both. He buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck "It's not that" he mumbled , turning lightly, one bright eye peeking up at Sasuke. "I am honestly torn. I _want_ you Sasuke, I did from the moment you stepped into this house, but your life really is on the line here; this isn't some fucking fairy-tale, a story where everything turns out allrght. This is a bigoted, hateful world and if anyone gets a whiff of what we did they will make sure your life will be hell form then onwards…" He trailed off, burying himself deeper into Sasuke, one arm possessively curling around him, bringing the raven close. "Sorry for ruining the moment." He smiled sadly.

"You didn't" Sasuke nudged the head with his nose, wanting Naruto to look at him again. "I'm a big boy Naruto, well aware of the dangers and consequences. America is not that different from here as you might expect; certainly my family isn't… So just give me one night Naruto, this one night and I'll be content with that."

Naruto rose, hand still around Sasuke, dragging the raven up with him. He made his way to the bed, Sasuke in tow, and began to undress. The jacket and light shirt made no sound as they hit the floor. He was on his belt when he notices Sasuke, standing still, hand gripping the bedpost tightly, staring.

"Well, you did say you wanted this," Naruto chuckled. "You can't very well make love dressed Sasuke…" he thought about that. "Well you _could,_ technically, but not for what I've got planned for you." He smirked as the onyx eyes widened in surprise.

"Come on" he neared him, finishing the unbuttoning he had started earlier. Pulling Sasuke's shirt out for him and casting it aside. In the dusky light Sasuke looked paler than ever, his sculpted body glowing. Naruto noticed he was gripping the post tightly, his other hand was shaking lightly.

Naruto slowly kneeled before Sasuke, confidently undoing his pants and pulling them down the long, muscular legs. Sasuke's hand had again found itself in his hair, and he wondered how anyone could be so hot, demanding and fragile at the same time. He palmed the front of Sasuke's already tenting undergarment. The grip on his hair tightened, another hand flew to rest on his cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and the distance between them, rubbing his face against Sasuke, hearing the hitch in the moan that broke out.

"If you're willing to risk this, Sasuke. Then have me, for this night…"

Sasuke couldn't make a sound as the last garment separating him from Naruto was slowly pulled off him. He stepped out of the crumpled clothing at his ankles obediently, hyperaware of the man kneeling before him. It was embarrassing and overpowering; this beast of a man, kneeling timidly at his feet, giving himself to him. It was so unlike the explosive Naruto ha had come to know.

He had expected the blonde to be overpowering, and unbent in getting what he wanted. Instead, the man before him was a mixture of submission and yet, he oozed of dominance. This undid him, this restrained powerhouse that Naruto was. All for him, all _his._

"_You can't very well make love dressed Sasuke…"_

_You can't _

_very well _

_make love…_

_make love…_

_love…_

The hands that touched him were surprisingly gentle. The broad, thick pad of Naruto's finger rubbed the length of him slowly but with a pressure that had stars flying in his eyes as he clenched them shut. His knees were buckling, he could only stand with the aid of the damned bedpost but this too, was too flimsy to center him from almost falling.. _yes yes yes_, he was falling, his epicenter was a pinprick of tight , blazing heat where Naruto took him all in. he was being fried alive and he wanted more. More of this tightness, this maddening pulse beneath his hand, the gentle scrape of teeth as Sasuke unabashedly brought the head closer as he was being swallowed whole, slowly but powerfully fucking Naruto's face.

He could hear each big breath the blonde took before he went deeper,_ deeper_. Then Naruto hummed loudly and the protruding vibrations fired him over the edge and with a cry he sank to the floor spitting curses like he had never done before. Naruto was already crawling on top of him, kissing him with a ferocity that astounded. Sasuke could taste himself on Naruto, every lick and nibble brought out a growl in the blonde. His head was being held up by both broad hands as Naruto straddled him, devouring his mouth. "God, you taste good, Sasuke.. so. Fucking. _Good_."

Sasuke pushed Naruto off him, flipping positions without a word said. He was not on top of the blonde, and a thrill went up in him when the blue-almost-black eyes regarded him with heated lust. "tell me what you want to do to me, Sasuke." The raven's hands grabbed and roughly massaged the broad expanse of chest. One tanned hand covered his, stopping him. Sasuke looked up. "Tell me.. I want you to say it."

"First, I want these pants _off._" Sasuke turned, and with a few well-placed tugs, he had both Naruto's pants and underpants off and around his knees. He kicked them off on his way up that big body again.

Naruto was…big. Hard as steel and curved gracefully, almost touching the brown, rippling muscles of HIS belly, were a pool of pearly liquid was already gathering. Sasuke looked to Naruto, who had raised himself slightly on his arm, hooded, dazed eyes observing.

"I want to do to you what you did to me…"

He had no experience, the blonde clearly did, and decided that mimicking what was done to him would be a good start. He got close, close enough to smell the intense musk; grabbing the shaft, he deliberated how to best go about this. He trailed his tongue from the bottom to the tip, experimenting with the texture, smell, feel of it on him. Salty, sweet, tangy.. he didn't know how to place this. But the spiral was building in the pit of his stomach again and primal needs were taking over quickly. He covered the tip with his mouth and sucked. Naruto's response was cocking his hips upwards as he grunted in abandon. This forced Naruto further down his throat, and Sasuke barely restrained his reflex to retreat.

"Relax Sasuke, breathe, I want this to be so good for you.. _there_." The broad hands were massaging his flanks, kneading at taut flesh, breaking up the tension Sasuke hadn't realized was building. He surfaced, once, took a deep breath, moaning out Naruto's name.

And took him whole.

It hurt, his throat wasn't used to this girth, this stretching… but he was beyond the point of return, and Naruto's surprised eyes rewarded him with the confidence to continue. He held his breath as he slowly released, licking every inch he left behind, his hands working on the sac as he devoured the tip once more, releasing him with a lick, breathing, going down again, this time it was easier. The hands on his thighs held him too tightly, but he liked that. Naruto was shuddering, hissing, mewling as Sasuke twisted his head lightly, his hands finding those of the blonde, splicing together, squeezing as he swallowed around Naruto… The scream above him was unexpected, He could feel Naruto's heartbeat in his throat, and then release. He let Naruto spill into him, hips grinding into his face wildly and then he too, was kissing him. Liquid rolling form one tongue to another, Naruto lost for words, moaning softly into his ear, "goddamnit Sasuke.. damn it all… minemine_mine_…"

Sasuke braced his forehead on Naruto's nose to nose. "Yeah.. yours…" he smiled. "So make love to me already."

xXx

It was like nothing he expected. Naruto told him they'd go easy, slow. When They finally got off the floor and fell to the bed Naruto turned him on his stomach. "Spread your legs."

He did, feeling more exposed than ever before in his life. Not even what they had done before made him feel this raw, Sasuke turned slowly, raising himself. "I want to watch you." He said; Naruto didn't bother answering. His face so close to Sasuke's ass he could feel his hot breath on him. He shuddered, then gasped when he felt Naruto spread him open, kneading slowly, licking, gently biting _there._

He bit his pillow in his need to scream, tasting blood. What the blonde was doing surpassed his wildest expectations. There were fingers, yes, but there was also that miraculous tongue, which delved inside him, circling, tasting, growling in desperate need. Sasuke could see Naruto from his position, he was hard and leaking already, yet this was ignored, he was working Sasuke open, and the raven could only writhe in anticipation and pleasure.

"Fuuuuuck Naruto, no more.. I want you.. now…no more."

Naruto moved up, covering him completely, kissing the back of his neck, his hair, licking the bead of blood from Sasuke's lip. "Spread yourself wider."

He did, he was beyond care, shame. He felt empty, needed this. "Faster damn it! He bit Naruto's lip, hard, wanting to show his need. Naruto laughed, hand moving back, guiding himself up to Sasuke, prodding gently, too slowly for Sasuke's liking. He bucked back with a growl, gasping as the tip pushed roughly past his ring of muscle. "I told you to do it slowly. Naruto hoarsely whispered.

"I want you, inside me." Sasuke bit back.

"then ride me." Naruto grinned, licking, biting, kissing his shoulder.

"Sasuke moved back again and Naruto sunk deeper within him. He was buzzing all over, he felt drunk. The initial pain gone, he now felt too empty. _just not enough_. He moved again, rougher this time and Naruto shook above him. They were both on their knees, Naruto caging Sasuke like an animal, yet it was Sasuke who moved himself onto the blonde. He pushed back, felt himself filled completely and sighed in need of more. _More._

"For Godssakes _fuck _me already" He moaned, unable to move.

Naruto did, slowly at first, giving Sasuke time to adjust to the new sensation. Slowly but with incredible force, every thrust had Sasuke choking on his barely held screams. He raised one hand and grabbed for the blonde head, needing his kiss. His arm gave out and they fell to the pillows, Naruto still inside him thrusting, thrusting, gaining speed and depth and somehow, Sasuke still wanted more.

Somewhere in the storm of fierce lovemaking Sasuke found himself on top, Naruto pounding into him from below.

Naruto rose to meet him, winding one arm around his hips, tying them to each other, grinding the raven down further, quickening in his chase after release. Naruto's face was pressed against his chest, gently sucking on each rosy nipple. Sasuke Moaned above him. Who would have thought all this was his for the taking? He looked down at the Blonde and wrapped both arms around him as he plummeted to release. For what seemed like a few years, he hung in nothingness, abandoning sound and sight. He might have screamed, he couldn't hear himself at all, for all he cared he was blissfully dead, the only grounding he had was a roaring flame moving inside him still, and that was all he was content with as he returned to earth, to bed, to Naruto…gradually… slowly.

Slowly was how Naruto kissed him. l He found himself stretched out on the tan body, Naruto still inside him, warm, shivering, covered with sweat, semen and love bites and being kissed like he was the most important being in the blonde's life. He liked that, he wanted to imagine that no one had ever been treated thus, and he smiled into the kiss, being rewarded with a small smile of Naruto's as well.

"Well?" The blonde broke with him for a moment. Locking eyes, which now sparkled mischievously. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sasuke didn't want to answer, he instead sought out Naruto's mouth and happily delved in again. "Mhmm"

Naruto rubbed his sides slowly, earning himself a content sigh from Sasuke. "Don't pull out" the raven murmured, settling his head underneath Naruto's chin. "Feels too damn good."

**AN: Its been a while soooooo a prolonged lemon was in order :P **


End file.
